zCoeur Brisé, Âme usée
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi Warning, Au programme : Meurtre, fugue, tentatives, et suicides, ménage à quatre, Deathfic. Bon pour ceux qui veulent du tout rose tout mignon, passez votre chemin ! Ooc à donf ! Apparition d'Asami de Viewfinder.
1. Chapitre 1

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages de I'll ne sont pas à moi, pourtant j'aimerais bien m'appeler Hiroyuki Asada, et je maltraiterais mes petits Bishonens ! Han voui ! A Dieu le Shonen, bonjour le Yaoi ! Mais bon ce n'est qu'un rêve…. Asami ne m'appartient pas non plus c'est un détournement de personnage d'Ayano Yamane.

Genre : Malmenage de Bisho. Au programme : Meurtre, fugue, torture mentale, disparition, tentative de suicide, ménage à quatre. Bon pour ceux qui veulent du tout rose tout mignon passez votre chemin ! Occ a donf !

Résumer : Je peux résumer un truc comme ça ? Impossible !

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Cœur Brisé, Âme Usée**

**1

* * *

**

_19 juillet_

Deuxième jour de vacances, je suis chez les parents d'Hiiragi, on fait nos valises, je suis à la fois excité et énervé….

_Flash back d'une semaine_

- Tachibana ? Tu fais quelque choses les deux premières semaines de vacances ? »  
- Non pourquoi ? »  
- Mes parents vont en vacances et je dois y aller aussi, j'ai dit que je voulais pas venir, mais mon père a insisté, et comme je faisais la gueule, ma mère m'a autorisé à emmener un pote. Tu veux venir ? On va dans une source thermale. »  
- Yeah, j'y ai jamais été ! »  
- On part le 20, t'as qu'à venir la veille chez mon père, on partira le lendemain aux aurores. »  
- Train ? »  
- Voiture… »  
- Merde, je suis malade en voiture ! »  
- S'il te plait ! »

Son air de chien battu m'a fait culpabiliser. Et me voilà chez lui

_Fin du flash back._

- Allez hop ! Au pieu, on part à 4H00 ! »

_20 juillet 4H00 précise._

Nous voilà en voiture, sa mère arrête pas de me taper la causette, Hiiragi somnole la tête posée sur mon épaule, et son père conduit sur fond de Machaaki. Il a de drôle de gout !

- Alors as-tu une petite amie, Tachibana-kun ? »

Tiens Hiiragi ne dort plus ou il ne fait plus semblant de dormir !

- Heu… »  
- Oh je vois ce n'est pas encore officiel ! »  
- Heu… nan pas vraiment… »  
- Arrête avec Sumire, ça se voit trop ! »  
- Qui te parle de Sumire face de poulpe ! »  
- T'as quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
- Et bien… »  
- Ça a l'air top secret ! »  
- Arrête, de l'embêter, sinon il va regretter d'être venu ! »  
- Anata ! »  
- T'as vraiment quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? »  
- Je sais pas… Pis j'ai déjà dit que c'était pas ma petite amie ! En qu'elle langue faut que je te le dise ! En anglais ? En espagnol ? She is not my girlfriend ! No es mi heu je sais plus comment on le dit ! »  
- Où t'as apprit l'espagnol ? »  
- Une amie au collège, sa mère était espagnole, comment ils mangent bien les bougres ! »  
- Hahaha ! Je te reconnais bien là, tu te souviens des langues en fonctions des plats ! Et comment on dit je t'aime en espagnol ? »  
- Heu ti amo… ha non ça c'est en italien ! Heu c'est te amo. »  
- Hé bien tu pourras draguer dans toutes les langues ! »  
- Ouai ! Ich liebe Dich. »  
- C'est quoi ça ? »  
- Ça veut dire j'ai faim en allemand. »

J'ai croisé le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur, je suis presque persuadé qu'il sait très bien ce que j'ai dit… Je me suis senti un peu mal à l'aise, comment ça se fait qu'il connaissait l'allemand !

- Haha, on va bientôt s'arrêter. »

Et le fait est… Cinq minutes après on était sur l'air de repos de l'autoroute. Je me suis installé sur un banc, j'ai laissé mes cheveux flotter en arrière, mon regard s'est posé sur Hiiragi qui était en train de s'étendre, j'ai observé la peau blanche qui se découvrait sous chacun de ses mouvements. Quand je le regarde comme ça, j'ai des idées pas normales qui me trottent dans tête... Lêcher cette peau blanche qui doit avoir un gout de lait...

- Ça va ? »

La question m'a fait redescendre sur terre, mes yeux se sont baissés, et j'ai respiré à fond.

- Ouai, le médicament que m'a filé ma mère a l'air de marcher. »  
- T'es quand même tout pâle ! »  
- J'y peux rien, si j'ai mal au cœur en voiture ! Avec mon vieux on faisait que du bateau ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi ! Voir si Monsieur Hiiragi a le pied marin ! »

Il me fait un grand sourire, et s'assoit à coté de moi, son épaule frôle la mienne, ça me file le blues, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi...

- Tu veux manger un bout ? »  
- Nan merci ! »  
- Je croyais que tu avais faim ? »  
- Hein ? J'ai pas dit ça ? »  
- Et le truc en allemand ? »  
- Ha… héhé, heu c'était juste pour en jeter ! J'ai vraiment pas le cœur à manger un truc ! »  
- Tachibana… dis-moi, ça te plait d'être là ou pas ? »  
- Si ! »  
- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? »  
- Je suis malade c'est tout ! »  
- Dites les garçons, si on repart maintenant, on sera arrivé avant seize heures allez hop en voiture ! »  
- Et c'est repartit ! »

Le voyage m'a semblé durer deux jours, deux longs jours... Quand je suis sorti de la voiture, j'ai admiré le paysage… La montagne a perte de vue, c'était vraiment magnifique. La première fois que je vois la montagne, bon hors du super entrainment mortel de Minefuji ! Je suis plus habitué à la mer... On pénètre dans une auberge, Hiiragi-san demande ses réservations et la vieille femme nous amène dans nos chambres et là, la première engueulade a fusé !

- J'ai demandé deux chambres doubles ! Pour la journée ! »  
- Journée ? »  
- Ouai demain on va là-haut, on a de la famille éloignée qui tient un centre de remise en forme. Ils vont sûrement venir nous chercher demain matin. »

Après quelques discussions un homme a emmené les parents d'Hiiragi dans leur chambre, la vieille nous a conduit dans la notre. A ma grande surprise l'hôtel sans prétention dont son père nous avez tant parlé m'a parut vachement bourge !

- Je suis désolée messieurs mais c'est la seule chambre qui nous reste. »

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux une chambre en style européen, avec un lit double et une salle de bain particulière.

- Waouwww ! »  
- Merci madame. »  
- De rien, vos bagages vous seront bientôt apportés. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? »  
- Oui avec plaisir. »  
- Je vous rapporte deux menus complets, je reviens. »  
- La classe on voit qu'on vit pas dans le même monde ! »  
- Pff c'est que du vent ! Je n'aime pas ça ! »

Je me suis allongé sur le lit, il était vachement moëlleux ! J'ai fermé les yeux en inspirant fortement. J'avais des fourmis dans le ventre, franchement la voiture c'était pas mon truc, mais il devait y avoir une accumulation de petites choses qui me mettait le moral en l'air. Son épaule... quand elle ne faisait que me frôler... quand il retirait sa tête de mon épaule, quand je n'avais plus de contact physique avec lui. J'ai passé ma main sur le lit, double, je pourrais le garder près de moi. Pourquoi j'ai envie de tendresse tout en la refusant ?

_Toc toc_

- Voilà vos repas. »  
- Merci. »  
- Héy Tachibana vient manger. »

La table avait été mise, et je dirais même remplie ! Des tonnes de plats différents, mais ça coutait combien ? Y'avait même du poulpe ! C'est étonnant, j'ai pas faim, j'ai même l'ilmpression que la vue de ce festin va me rendre malade...

- Désolé j'ai vraiment pas faim… je me sens pas super. »  
- Tachibana t'es sûr que ça va ? »  
- Nan… »

Je me suis levé, je ne sentais plus mes mains, elle étaient là, mais je ne les sentais plus, des tonnes de taches noires obscurcissaient ma vue, et puis je me suis retrouvé sourd, j'ai essayé d'avancer vers Hitonari, mais je ne sentais plus mes jambes, plus rien, enfermé dans un monde sombre et muet, j'ai vu la pièce tourner et puis plus rien.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un étourdissement, et une petite baisse de tension, mais un peu de repos et il ira mieux, peut-être un effet secondaire, dû au long voyage en voiture. Veillez à ce qu'il s'alimente correctement, si ça continue envoyez-le à la clinique à deux kilomètres... »

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu le visage de la mère d'Hiiragi, puis celui de son fils.

- Tu nous as fait peur Tachibana-kun ! Daijobu ? »  
- Heu ouai ça va ! »  
- Ben alors qu'es-ce que tu as ? »  
- Rien… »

Sa mère s'est effacée sur la pointe des pieds... avec l'infirmière de l'hotel, nous laissant seuls, tout les deux, je ne voulais pas qu'elles partent, je vais encore avoir des pensées bizarres...

- Hiiragi ? »  
- Ouai. »  
- Qu'es qui s'est passé ? »  
- Je sais pas, tu t'es levé, je t'ai vu partir en arrière j'ai eut juste le temps de te rattraper. »  
- T'as mal quelque part ? »  
- Non, enfin je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression que je me tape une déprime. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- J'en sais fichtrement rien. Des fois mes idées s'embuent, je ne sais même pas de quoi ça vient. Mais une chose est sûre ça va deux fois mieux quand je suis avec toi, je pense plus. »  
- Bon ben je vais t'occuper la tête, allez viens, on va se prendre un bain. »

J'ai regardé autour de moi il faisait déjà nuit…

- Nuit ? »  
- Ouai, c'est le meilleur moment y'a personne. »  
- J'arrive. »

J'ai arrangé le yukata que j'avais sur le dos et l'ai suivi. On s'est déshabillé sans un mot et on est rentré dans l'eau. Enfin il est rentré, moi je n'ai pas arrêter de dévisager ce corps blanc et parfait, cette peau laiteuse...

- Waaa elle est trop bonne »  
- … »  
- Tachibana qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Hein nan rien. »

J'ai secoué la tête, pas le moment de penser à ça. Je suis rentré dans l'eau et me suis assis a coté de lui.

- Pouah c'est chaud ! »  
- Ha bon ? Moi je la trouve parfaite ! »

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps s'est écoulé après sa phrase, quand j'ai enfin retrouvé mon corps, il était devant moi, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Sa main s'est posée sur mon front et il s'est approché de moi. J'étais parti où ? Vers la blancheur de cette peau, pourquoi il me donnait envie à ce point, pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer... Toutes ses choses qui me poursuivent, arrêtez, laissez-moi en paix, je vous en supplie !

- Tachibana ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ? »

Je ne savais pas, je me suis mis à hurler. Mes larmes sont montées naturellement et je me suis enfoncé sous l'eau. A chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur moi, je les renvoyais brutalement. Quand je suis ressorti par manque d'air, j'ai vu une grande dose d'incompréhension l'assaillire. Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers la chambre, sans me retourner, y'a quelque chose qui colle pas avec moi, avec lui, avec ce qui m'entourre, pourquoi je suis venu aussi ! Je me suis jeté sur le lit en pleurant pourquoi je me sentais si triste.

- Tachibana ? »

Hiiragi se stoppa avant de poser la main sur moi. Il n'a pas continué son geste et s'est assis à ma droite. Il n'a rien fait de plus, il a attendu que je me calme, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Il s'est mis alors à chantonner une comptine que j'avais apprise en maternelle. L'histoire d'un lapin perdu dans une prairie. Au lieu de clamer mes sanglots, ils continuèrent, et s'aggravèrent, c'était pathétique ! Pleurer pour rien, ou rien que je ne puisse définir concrètement !. Hiiragi s'arrêta. Il se leva et alluma la télé. Il zappa les chaînes et s'arrêta deux minutes sur la télé allemande, un son s'en dégageait, j'ai relevé la tête et ai regardé les images, un homme chantait, le clip était sombre, et les paroles que je ne comprenais pas, ont rempli mon cœur. Il parlait peut-être de n'importe quoi, de meurtre… mais c'était pas grave, mon cœur entendait une complainte, et peut-être qu'elle ressemblait à la mienne. Quand le nom du groupe apparut j'eu du mal à le prononcer.

- Ramusuteïnu ? Mutteru ? »  
- Tu vas mieux ? »  
- Je crois… elle est belle cette chanson, surtout la musique. Il souffre autant que moi, je peux la ressentir, sa détresse, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais j'ai de la peine pour lui. »

Ma main a voulu se coller à la télé, oui, mon être entier tremblait sous le son de la mélodie, de sa voix grave, comme si il me communiquait le pourquoi de mon mal-être. Un cent pour cent s'afficha sur l'écran et sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce, le clip été encore sombre, j'ai réussi à comprendre quelques mots en anglais, ça parlait de bateau, l'image de mon père s'est intégrée dans le clip, de temps en temps il me manquait trop, tellement trop que j'avais envie de le rejoindre...

- Drôle de coiffure. »  
- Il a une belle voix. »  
- Tu trouves ? »  
- Ouai. Cette voix remplie de sentiments, si seulement on parlait la même langue je suis sûr qu'elle me plairait encore plus. »

Hiiragi s'installa à coté de moi et regarda le nouveau clip. Encore en noir et blanc, mais cette fois-ci il chantait en anglais, ça m'a permis de comprendre quelques mots.

- C'est bizarre, elle me fait rien du tout. »  
- C'est franchement bizarre leur truc ! »

Celle d'après commença avec un air sifflé qui m'a transpercé le cœur, mon coeur tremblait, de plaisir, de peur, d'un mélange instable, qui m'aurait bien fait pleurer.

- Ça me dit quelque chose… »  
- C'est comme le film de Tarantino, tu sais celui avec des vampires et Georges Clooney ! »  
- Ha ouai c'est vrai ! »

Hiiragi m'a regardé dans les yeux, je me sentais comme absorbé par la télé, sa voix, son visage, il était si... beau... j'avais ouvert les bras, comme s'il aurait pu sortir de la télé pour mon plus grand plaisir...

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Il… je le trouve beau »  
- Qui ? »  
- Le chanteur… »

Je crois qu'il est resté sur le cul… Il n'a rien ajouté, me regardant simplement du coin de l'oeil...

- Blanche neige et les sept nains ? C'est quoi leurs tripes à ces mecs ? »  
- Ichi, il vient le soleil, ni, il vient le soleil, san, quelque chose du ciel, yon il vient le soleil go, roku, nana quelque chose du ciel hachi, kyu, il vient le soleil… »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Je sais pas, je crois que c'est le refrain… »  
- Tu me fais peur Tachibana, d'où tu connais l'allemand ? »  
- J'en sais rien… Je le ressens, je sais pas si tu peux me comprendre… »

Un jingle a suit et ils ont enchaînés sur du Marilyn Manson.

- Tainted love… »  
- Bah il me dégoûte ce type ! »  
- Y'a quelque chose qui m'attire chez ce type… il a un magnétisme étrange... »  
- Tachibana, excuse-moi de te demander ça… mais ne t'aurais pas un penchant pour les hommes ? »

Son être tout entier avait pris un air sérieux, pendant que la mélodie d'une chanson de Muse nous entoura. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai mis les mains sur mes tempes, de quoi il me parlait là ? Aimer un homme ? Moi ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, sa peau laiteuse, Saki, mon père, mon coeur, mon âme... j'ai poussé un hurlement de douleur...

- Je veux mon père. Je veux mon père... »

Je le voulais au près de moi, je voulais cette présence masculine qui prendrait soin de moi, qui me prendrait dans ses bras, comme il le faisait quand on allait à la pêche, comme quand je faisais un cauchemard. Il venait, me serrait, mon père, j'étais petit, je me vois encore devant son cerceuil, à me dire que je le reverrais plus. Depuis ça Sumire a pris soin de moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose... quant à ma mère, on se voit si peu, je veux un père, je veux me retrouver vers quelqu'un qui pourra jouer ce rôle, je veux juste un peu d'attention, d'amour, de tendresse, je veux enfin qu'on prenne soin de moi, es-ce que c'est trop demander ? Des bras forts pour retenir mes larmes, des lèvres pour m'embrasser, une peau à gouter, je veux le même coccon de chaleur que j'ai eut avec lui... comme avec Saki, comme avec Hito... Lorsqu'Hiiragi a posé une main sur ma joue, j'ai ressenti une envie violente de le cogner, et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette faiblesse en moi, elle me répugnait, mais pire que ça en fait, c'était ma frustration, tout ces gestes respiraient la mesure. Hito n'était que mesure, moi tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me sert dans ses b ras, qu'il fasse de moi un enfant peureu dans les jupons de sa mère... mais non ! Pourquoi me refuser ça, si il est mon meilleur ami ? Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, il était par terre et se demandait ce qu'il se passait, je me suis levé et me suis approché de lui, mon cerveau était en suspend, je ne lui dictais rien, mais il fit, il lui attrapa la tête, et des mots violents sortirent de moi. Je ne voulais pas les dire, je ne voulais pas être aussi méchant mais une rage folle avait envahi mon corps.

- Petit con ne repose jamais les mains sur moi tu m'entends ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ? »  
- Tachibana ? Mais ? »

Pourquoi je disais ça ? J'avais honte de penser à ça, de me dire que je voulais ce contact plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde... J'ai vu des larmes d'incompréhension monter à ses yeux, ma fureur s'est enfuie, je ne voulais pas le faire pleurer, loin de moi cette idée ! Ma main bougea toute seule vers lui, je n'avais pas recouvré la mobilité de mon corps, je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais comme une pauvre marionnette, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. A part lui dire de fuir.

- Hiiragi, va-t'en… je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je sais pas ce que j'ai, sauves-toi ! »

Il est resté là, à me regarder, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras ; il m'a fait un petit sourire, quand nos corps sont entrés en contact ; mais quand il a comprit mes réelles intentions son sourire a disparu. Mes lèvres ont frôlé les siennes plusieurs fois, et puis j'ai fermé les yeux, je crois que je pleurais. On s'est embrassé… plusieurs fois, je savais qu'Hiiragi n'était pas totalement consentent, je sais aussi que je l'ai empêché de se débattre, je ne voulais pas qu'il le rompe, non pas ce baiser, comme si, à lui seul, il pouvait sauver mon âme et mon corps. Ces lèvres étaient douces, douces et sucrées, c'est ce que je voulais, ses lèvres, sa peau, je l'aurais bien violé là. J'ai arraché ses habits, je le voulais, je le voulais tellement, ma main à glisser dans son pantalon, je le voulais, je le voulais tellement. Il se débattait, il me disait d'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard, j'ai retiré mes habits, j'ai glissé nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Cette chaleur... cette chaleur... je pleurais, il pleurait, ma mais caressait cette chose qui commençait à réagire entre mes doigts. C'était vraiment ça que je voulais... Je me suis reculé, j'ai lâché son sexe, j'aurais très bien pu le faire, le prendre de force, continuer cette follie...  
Quand je l'ai relâché, je me suis pris une baffe en pleine figure, et je me suis mis à éclater de rire, comme un dément.

- Tachibana ? »  
- Hiiragi…, je… je ne me comprends plus, je n'arrive même plus à contenir mon corps, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Je suis en train de devenir fou, Saki, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...»  
- Hein ? Saki ? Dis-moi comment tout ça a débuté… Tachibana ! »

J'ai fermé les yeux, le souvenir de ce jour maudit m'a enveloppé et mes lèvres ont commencé à bouger.

- Je suis rentré tard ce soir là, ma mère était de nuit, alors je m'en foutais, j'avais passé la veille avec toi sur le toit comme beaucoup d'autres jours avant, j'ai raccompagné Sumire chez elle, et j'ai erré dehors, quelque chose me turlupinait sans que je sache quoi. J'ai rencontré Asakura, et on a bu un verre ensemble, puis deux, puis trois, je commençais à plus pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il m'a ramené chez lui pour dessaouler. J'ai pris une douche, on a discuté. Et quand je me suis senti un peu mieux il m'a raccompagné chez moi. En plein milieu du chemin je me suis écroulé, black out complet. Je me suis réveillé chez moi, complètement en sueur, et j'ai vu son sourire. Il m'a dit que je devais rester au lit. Il s'est installé sur le fauteuil et a regardé la télé. Je comattais à moitié, mais je gardais toujours un œil sur lui, quand je suis pas bien, je n'aime pas me retrouver seul. Et j'ai du m'endormir. Quand le réveille a sonné, il était allongé à coté de moi et me tenait, serré dans ses bras. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. On s'est levé et on est parti au lycée, mais à la dernière minute, on y a pas été, on s'est pointé chez un de ses potes, et on a bu. C'est un peu le foutoir là-dedans tout ce que je me rappelle c'est la main de son pote sur mon pantalon pendant qu'Asakura était en train de l'embrasser. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à poil dans les bras d'Asakura. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris mes affaires, et je suis rentré chez moi. Je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a appelé plusieurs fois dans la soirée, mais à chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix, je raccrochais… la peur au ventre. Ce soir là, donc, je me suis affalé dans mon lit et j'ai essayé de me souvenir, mais en vain. Alors j'ai commencé à foutre des coups dans tout ce que je trouvais. J'ai même éclaté mon ballon de basket en le boxant comme un dingue. J'ai allumé la télé et j'ai zappé, je sais même pas pourquoi, ni comment, j'ai mâté un film x, mais pas le genre que tous les ados de notre age mattent, un film homo. Hiiragi… j'ai… j'ai putain, mais j'ai… »

Il a plongé son regard dans le mien et y a vu les choses que je voulais lui dire mais qui ne sortaient pas. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a réconforté. Les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir, sont sortis tout d'un coup…

- Je… je… je me suis… je me suis touché en mâtant une scène plutôt ignoble. Une scène où plusieurs mecs le faisaient, où… et j'ai aimé, Hiiragi, j'ai aimé… J'ai pas pu revoir Asakura après ça, j'y arrive pas. »

Sa main a effacé mes larmes, il a pris une intonation de voix douce, me carressant les cheveux, j'étais bien à nouveau contre lui, Hito... j'aimerais te dire un mot, un mot trop difficile pour moi à prononcer, te le dire... te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur depuis tout ce temps, le crier, le hurler, mais ça, ça sort pas. Je viens de lui raconter que j'ai fais ça avec deux mecs, et je peux pas lui dir ça... je suis bête... pourquoi ce n'a pas été toi... le premier...

- Tachibana, es-ce que tu ressens de l'amour pour lui ? »  
- Nan, je ne pense pas... mais j'ai envie de me retrouver encore dans ses bras, j'ai envie cette fois, de me souvenir de ce qu'on fera. Je ne veux pas oublier, je ne veux plus rien oublier ! »

Hiiragi m'a allongé, et je me suis endormi, bercé par sa respiration. Le lendemain, on est partit jusqu'à la pension familiale Hiiragi. Je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma chambre et me suis mis à pleurer, tout ce que je pouvais, j'étais là parce que je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, mais j'étais pathétique à mes yeux ! Incapable ! Je voulais des choses qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Je le voulais, lui, mais je voulais recommencer avec Asakura. Je le connais que peu, c'est pas le grand amour, mais c'est pas de la haine. Il est sympa quand il veut, surtout bourrée, c'est un côté de lui très différent. En faite ce que j'aimerais vraiment ? Me retrouver entre eux deux. Mais j'oserais jamais lui demander... Hito... Il est entré dans la pièce et m'a serré dans ses bras, je voulais être là, mais faire des choses bien différentes, mais Hito n'était pas de ce genre là, et c'est quelque chose de très difficile à accepter...On a passé la journée à l'intérieur sans vouloir en sortir, j'avais juste besoin de lui.

On a ensuite passé une semaine plutôt agréable, à courir dans la forêt, à simuler des combats, à prendre des bains le soir en contemplant les étoiles. Les vaccances étaient bien, j'essayais de devenir un peu plus intime, en faite tout ce que je voulais pendant cette semaine, le sâouler, et faire l'amour avec lui, c'était vraiment tout ce à quoi je pensais, j'ai même prétexté, que dans ma chambre y'avait des trucs étranges qui me faisaient peur, pour dormir dans le même futon que lui. Un soir je l'ai saoulé au saké, mais peut-être un peu trop, puisqu'il s'est endormi et que j'ai rien pu faire de lui... La frustration, d'avoir le corps que l'on veut pour une petit sauterie, étendu là, mais d'une molesse à en faire peur... J'ai pas pu arriver à mes fins.. J'avais l'impression de passer pour une nympho qu'attendait l'occasion qui se présenterait. Les bains ? Les douches ? Lui frotter le dos et dérapper un peu, mais il semblait ne pas y prêter attention, la frustration, d'être obligé de se contrôler, pour pas passer pour un pervers. La chose la plus dure de ma vie, tenir en laisse ce que j'ai entre les jambes, ça part si vite ces petites bébêtes là ! Ma dernière tactique, le film X hétéro pour l'enflammer un peu, mais rien, il s'en fichait royalement, bloc de glace, et son esquimau restait crème glacée pour mon plus grand desarrois. Une semaine à faire ce que j'avais à faire, dans le noir de la chambre, pendant qu'il dormait.

Et puis… elle est arrivée... elle... qui m'a ôté toutes espérances...

- Hitonari ! Hitonari c'est toi ? J'y crois pas. »

Elle s'est jeté dans ses bras, jolie fille oui, Hito a rougi et la serrait dans ses bras, j'assistais, jaloux à une retrouvaille d'amoureux.

- Ha salut Sakura ! Comment vas-tu ? T'as drôlement changé dis donc ! »  
- Toi aussi, ça fait combien ? Trois ans que vous n'êtes pas venu ! »  
- Ouai ! »  
- Ben tu vois, là je vais super bien puisque tu es là. »

Elle a déposé un baiser sur sa joue et m'a regardé.

- C'est qui ? »  
- Un camarade de classe, on est dans la même équipe de basket. Tachibana, je te présente Sakura. »  
- Salut. »  
- Enchantée ! »  
- Hiiragi tu restes encore combien de temps ? »  
- Une semaine. »  
- C'est tout ! »  
- Hé ouai désolé ! »  
- Excuse-moi ça te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte pour la journée ? »  
- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, moi je vais me balader. A plus ! »  
- Tachibana ? »  
- On laisse pas attendre une demoiselle! »

J'ai envoyé un sourire à la jeune fille et je me suis dirigé vers la forêt, je pouvais pas lutter contre ça, un peu de solitude me ferrait du bien, histoire de chialer autre part que devant eux.

- Il est sympa ! Tu viens, on va sur le lac au sud ! »  
- J'arrive. »

Je me suis allongé dans l'herbe, j'imagine qu'en ce moment ils roucoulent tranquillement. Ça se voit, elle est folle de lui, et il semble pas indifférent, face à elle. Il a bon goût, elle est plutôt jolie, mais et moi hein ? L'idée de perdre Hitonari me rendait dingue, je me voyais déjà forger un plan pour la tuer pendant la nuit. Je me suis levé, et j'ai continué ma promenade, j'ai atterri devant un ravin dont je ne voyais pas le fond. Qu'es-ce que ça ferait si j'y dégringolais ? J'arriverais à voler ? A sentir le souffle du vent sur ma peau... Je pourrais bien essayer… partir d'ici et rejoindre mon père...

- Hum ? »  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Rien excuse-moi, j'ai cru entendre Tachibana m'appeler. »

Elle me sourit, et se redirige sur mes lèvres. Je crois que je me sens bien avec elle, finalement, ni l'un, ni l'autre, avons eut une autre expérience que celle-ci. Un baiser déposé, le jour de mon départ, il y a trois ans. Avec la promesse de revenir la voir bientôt. Et me voila à nouveau dans ses bras. A part… et bien, à part que Tachibana m'a embrassé, y'a tout juste une semaine, enfin il a faillit me... enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'y repenser.  
Lorsque la nuit est tombée, on est partit en direction de la pension, on avait l'intention de rester ensemble pour la nuit.

- Maman ?  
- A vous voilà je commençais à m'inquiéter ! »  
- Bonjour madame. »  
- Oh Sakura ! »

Ma mère s'est arrêtée en nous regardant, son visage s'est affolé, j'ai compris tout de suite que Tachibana n'était pas rentré !

- Où… où est-il ? »  
- Je ne sais pas je… avec Sakura, on l'a laissé ce midi. Il a dit qu'il allait se promener. »  
- Anata ! Tachibana-kun n'est pas rentré ! »

Mon père a fait la moue. Il a regardé Sakura dans les yeux et m'a demandé d'un ton sec :

- C'est ta petite amie c'est ça ? »  
- Heu ouai… »  
- Et tu lui as dit ? »  
- Ben ouai… »  
- Bon, je vais chercher une lampe torche, je vais aller le chercher ! »  
- Je viens avec toi ! »  
- Oh non, toi mon petit tu vas rester là avec elle, et ta mère ! »

_Papa ? »  
Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? »  
Papa, tu crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de poisson ? »  
Ouai j'en suis sûr ! Tu sais pourquoi ? »  
Hanhan… »  
Par ce que tu es mon porte bonheur. Akane... »_

- Akane ! Akane ! »

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai vu le visage du père d'Hiiragi, je crois que je les ai refermés tout de suite après.

- Maman, j'y vais. »  
- Tu restes ici ! »  
- M'en fiche, on va pas le laisser dehors, il s'est sûrement perdu ! »  
- Qu'es-ce que ton père t'as dit ? »  
- Mais ? »  
- Nan ! »  
- Hitonari ? Ne t'en fait pas, il va sûrement le retrouver et le ramener. »

Elle m'a fait un sourire, et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Un bruit de porte a arrêté notre accolade, mon père venait de passer la porte d'entrée. Je suis sorti du salon illico. Et j'ai vu, j'ai vu le corps d'Akane dans les bras de mon père, quasiment sans vie, presque livide.

- Chérie, réchauffe un bol de soupe. Je m'occupe de lui. »  
- Papa ? »  
- Nan ! Laisse-moi faire ! »  
- Mais ! »  
- J'ai dit non ! »  
- Hum ? Doko ? papa ? papa ! »

Akane s'est débattu violemment, mon père a été obligé de le mettre par terre.

- Ça va aller, je t'ai retrouvé, en bas d'un ravin tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »  
- Non... j'étais avec mon père sur un bateau, puis, je vous ai vu. On allait pêcher du poisson, ouai comme on le faisait auparavant. »

Des larmes ont inondé son visage, j'ai voulu m'approcher de lui, mais le regard de mon père m'en empêcha. Tachibana s'élança dans les bras de mon père, il ne fit rien, je ne pense pas qu'il ait, un jour eut, la fibre paternelle. Il l'a emmené dans sa chambre. Quand ils sont revenus, Tachibana, avait été changé et lavé, il s'installa en face de ma mère qui lui servit un bol de soupe.

- Tiens ça te fera du bien. Mon pauvre petit, tu as du avoir peur tout seul ! »  
- Non, il était pas seul. »  
- J'étais avec mon père. »

Mon père me fit signe de venir, il demanda que Sakura me rejoigne.

- Hitonari, allez vous coucher. Il n'a rien. Je lui ai remboîté l'épaule et à part quelques bleus, il n'a rien du tout. »  
- Son père est… »  
- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Il a juste besoin de manger et de dormir. Demain je le raccompagne à la gare, sa mère ira le chercher. »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Il a besoin de sa mère. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. J'ai promis. Sur ce, bonne nuit tous les deux. »

Il m'a fait un sourire, et est retourné dans la cuisine, mon père savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Qu'avait Tachibana ? Depuis qu'on était là, il avait des paroles étranges, des actes incongrus... Il cherchait quoi ?

- Hito ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu veux que je rentre ? »  
- Nan c'est bon… »

Je m'inquiétais pour lui, mais j'avais aussi énormément besoin d'elle, alors, on est partit dans ma chambre. On s'est embrassé, je l'ai déshabillée et mise sous les couvertures. J'ai goûté sa peau, et lui ai fait l'amour. Au moment de me libérer, j'ai murmuré son nom, pourquoi ? Je m'inquiétais autant, ou mon inconscient venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait...

- Akane ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu viens de dire Akane ! Qui es-ce ? »  
- Ha heu… je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ! Pardon, Akane c'est… Tachibana. »  
- Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas comme ça ? »  
- Parce qu'on est pas assez proche pour se le permettre. »  
- Tu te rends compte que pendant qu'on fait l'amour tu dis le nom de ce soi-disant ami ? »  
- Pardon ! je…, il faut que je te dise. Lui et moi, on s'est embrassé, enfin je veux dire que, enfin bon il m'a embrassé, mais j'ai rien fait pour le stopper ! »  
- Tu l'aimes ? »  
- C'est mon ami, c'est tout, je pense que j'avais envie de savoir, moi aussi... »  
- Et ? »  
- Rien, je n'ai rien ressenti pendant le baiser, ni même après... »  
- Ça veut dire que tu ne l'aime pas... Et lui ? »  
- Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'un ami qu'on a en commun... »  
- Il est homo ? »  
- Ouai... »

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire.

- Hé bien si tout ceci est vrai, il va falloir prendre soin de lui, plus que tout tes autres amis, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dévoile entièrement, j'ai une amie dans le même cas, elle a toujours voulu être normale, mais a bien y réfléchir, elle n'a jamais été heureuse. Alors je l'ai aidé, doucement, pas après pas, à lui faire comprendre, qu'elle ne sera jamais heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Depuis elle sort avec une fille, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi resplendissante. Fais juste attention, à ne pas lui briser le cœur, Hiiragi, fais attention qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi. »

Ne pas lui briser le coeur hein ? Qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de moi... Je réfléchssais à ses actes, et un bruit de ballon me coupa dans mes pensées, je fis un sourire et sortit du fûton.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Habilles-toi ! »  
- J'arrive. »

Je suis sorti dehors, en enfilant ma chemise, mon père faisait un match avec Tachibana. Il l'a dribblé, Akane a dribblé mon père, je l'ai vu s'envoler, et dunker, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, sous les yeux ébahis de mon père.

- Waouw, il saute vachement haut ! »  
- Ouai... C'est le roi du dunk ! »

Tachibana, s'arrêta et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

- C'est fini, je suis naze ! »  
- Pas si mal que ça, c'est mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu jouer. »  
- Ouai, c'est à cause de votre fils, il a un effet positif sur moi, je me donne à fond pour le rattraper. Je sais très bien que je suis pas aussi bon que lui… mais un jour ! Ouai, un jour j'éclaterais sa face de poulpe. »

Mon père a fait un petit sourire.

- Donc tu ne veux plus arrêter le basket ? »  
- Non… »  
- Bien ! Tu veux toujours rentrer demain ? »  
- Ben... »

Son visage s'est tourné vers moi, puis il a fixé Sakura.

- Ouai je vais rentrer, c'était sympa, mais bon… »  
- C'est à cause de Sakura ? Tachibana, tu déranges pas tu sais ! »  
- Hitonari ! »  
- Pas grave monsieur... »  
- Papa mais qu'es-ce qui se passe ? »  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller te coucher ! »  
- J'ai passé l'age d'écouter tes ordres ! »  
- Arrête ! Putain, arrête ! C'est pas le diable ton père ! C'est clair qu'il ne jure que par le basket, mais il a l'esprit vachement plus ouvert que je le pensais ! T'as un père ! Tu le sais ça ? Alors bon dieu arrête, parce que tu sais jamais, ce qu'il peut se passer demain ! T'as la chance d'en avoir un, peut-être que vous vous engueulez, mais c'est pas fait pour ça ? Crois pas que je me sois jamais engueulé avec le mien ! Et s'il été encore en vie, vu mon caractère et le sien on s'engueulerait encore souvent ! On a pas les mêmes points de vu, et c'est normal, chaque personne est unique, on ne peut pas s'entendre à cent pour cent avec quelqu'un c'est faux ! Avec les gens dehors, tu peux te foutre en rogne et foncer dans le tas, mais avec la famille, jamais... Jamais tu m'entends ! Alors ton père, ta mère, ton frère, chéries-les ! Chéries-les maintenant, et pas plus tard, en te disant, et si j'avais fait ça ! Parce qu'à ce moment, ce sera trop tard ! »

Akane s'est arrêté, il a mis ses mains dans ses poches et s'est mis à grommeler, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre lui et mon père, mais il est redevenu celui que je connais, que j'ai toujours connu, ça me fait plaisir, je l'ai laissé avec mon père, apparement on ne voulait pas de moi...

Le lendemain, j'ai été réveillé par un baiser de Sakura. Je me suis levé et habillé, je voulais voir Tachibana, avant qu'il ne parte !

- Hey attend ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Tu pars ? »  
- Ouai tu le vois bien ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Pas envie de rester ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Tu pourras être plus tranquille avec… »

Sa tête a fait un petit signe, je me suis retourné et ai regardé Sakura. Il a avancé la main vers mon menton et m'a soufflé a l'oreille :

- Alors tu lui as fais don juan ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Hum... me mens pas, pas à moi, je le sais, j'arrive à le sentir. Monsieur est plus vierge, hein ? J'espère que tu as apprécié ! »  
- Tachibana ? »

Il m'a relâché et a regardé Sakura.

- Pardon, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu être amis, mais si tu passes à Kozou, vient me faire coucou ! Je te présenterais, ma copine d'enfance, je sais pas pourquoi, mais vous vous ressemblez étrangement, enfin quoi de plus normal ! Tu vas épouser mon jumeau. »

Il a fait un clin d'œil et est monté dans la voiture de mon père.

- Tachibana ? »  
- Ouai ? »  
- Et Saki ? »  
- On verra... »


	2. Chapitre 2

* * *

**Coeur brisé, Âme usée**

**2**

* * *

_31 juillet_

Je me suis levé dans le gaz, j'ai parcouru les rues, et me suis arrêté devant chez Asakura, j'ai longtemps hésité mais, j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette.

Il a ouvert la porte, ses cheveux, ses yeux, indiquaient que je venais de le réveiller.

- Je peux entrer ? »  
- Ouai ! »

Il me fait un sourire. A peine la porte refermée qu'on échange un long baiser. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça, alors que mon coeur se brise en pensant à Hito. Pourrais-je oublier dans ses bras que de l'autre côté, Hito m'est inaccessible ? Je m'en fou ! J'ai trop attendu, j'ai envie, envie de le faire, de me sentir rempli d'une chaleur douce et d'un bien être total... Je vire mes fringue rapidement, j'en ai envie, lui aussi, je le vois dans ses yeux, il me dévore, j'ai chaud, je veux tout et tout de suite, comme préssé par le temps, préssé qu'il me fasse sien... Je le veux tellement, tellement, j'en gémis d'avance, ses mains se font lentes, pour essayer de calmer mes ardeurs, je ne tiendrais pas à ce rythme. Une fièvre brûlante me parcours, m'enroule dans un sphère de débauche et de plaisir, me voilà nu, ma main passe sous ses habits, je lui demande presque à genoux de le faire... Il me sourit, un sourire quasi sadique, j'ai pas peur, il peut me faire mal avant je m'en fiche, enfin quand même pas avec son couteau hein ? Il me fait inhaler un truc, je me sens cottoneux, et si bien en même temps, je lui souris, je lui offre mon corps, pour un moment de plaisir, de plaisir sans fin, sans amour, sans rien... et quand je reprends mes esprits, il m'a ligoté à son lit, je n'ai même pas peur de ce qu'il va se passer, je m'en fiche, il se deshabille, je le regarde, je sens mon corps brûler d'envie. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, je l'invite, je ne me reconnais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi hein ? Qui dit ça, qui dit ses choses ? J'écarte un peu les cuisses, il me faut quelqu'un, je deviens fou, qu'a mon corps ? Il s'approche, me caresse, me mord, je ne dis rien je le laisse faire dans une drôle de passivitée. Ce que je veux va arriver, alors pourquoi m'en faire, je pose mes yeux dans les siens, et je me sens inondé d'un bien être peu commun.  
Lorsqu'il me pénètre, je pousse un violent gémissement, je sens même, que je vais pas pouvoir me contenter que de ça. Il accélère les mouvements et ses coups se font brusques, j'hurle de plaisir, de douleur, d'un peu tout en même temps. Je sens un feu me consumer de toute part, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va subir une auto-combustion, je grogne un peu, je peux pas le toucher, il m'a attaché les mains au lit, je sers les poings, j'essaye de ne pas trop crier, j'imagine les voisins, s'ils entendent ça...

Il passe sa main sur la table de chevet et prend la télécommande, il allume la musique, et j'entends cette voix chanter... Je sais maintenant pourquoi ce groupe m'évoquait quelque chose, Saki semble connaître toutes les paroles par cœur. Son va et vient devient plus intense, plus vif, ça commence à être légèrement douloureux, mais je m'en fiche, mon bassin l'incite à continuer. Tout ce que je veux c'est ça… oui c'est ça. Tant pis si Hito ne me le donne pas... Saki lui, m'offre tout ce que je veux.

_9 août_

Je me suis rendu chez la mère de Tachibana, je voulais le voir, savoir s'il avait revu Saki, si il s'était fait à... sa préférence pour les hommes. J'ai sonné, j'ai attendu, impacient de voir sa tête de chat ouvrire la porte et pousser un atcho tonitruant. Mais nan, c'est sa mère qui ouvrit la porte, ce que j'ai vu m'a paniqué. Elle pleurait.

- Tachibana-san ? Que se passe t'il ? »

J'entends des voix derrière elle. Elle me fait entrer. Je découvre avec stupeur, Sumire pleurant dans les bras d'Horii, et la police qui les questionne. J'entends les sanglots de sa mère, la panique me monte. Que fait la police là, que se passe t-il ?

- Il… il a disparut depuis neuf jours, personnes ne sait ou il est ! »  
- Et Saki ? » cris ai-je.

Sumire s'arrêta de pleurer, elle me fixa d'un regard froid, elle qui est si douce normalement, son regard voulait me tuer...

- Que s'est-il passé, il n'était plus le même quand il est revenu c'est ta faute tout ça ! »  
- Tachibana-san, votre fils… il… , je suis sûr et certain, qu'il est amoureux, d'un certain Saki Asakura, je suis sûr qu'il est avec lui ! »

_10 août_

La police s'est rendu chez Saki et n'a trouvé que des traces de sang. Personne ne sait où ils sont… Même pas Kondo, avec les types de l'équipe on a cherché partout, mon père nous a aidé, avec Hayamazaki, mais sans nouvelle. Et puis le 11…

_11 août_

On était tous chez mon père à regarder la télé, la mère d'Akane pleurait toujours dans les bras de Sumire, tout le monde avait l'air grave, et puis…

_TOC TOC_

La police entra dans l'appartement, elle demanda à la mère de Tachibana, de venir avec eux pour identifier un corps. Un corps ? ça ne pouvait pas être lui, je me refusais d'y penser, c'était impossible. Akane ne pouvait pas être mort. On l'a tous accompagné à la morgue, et quand elle est ressortie elle s'est agenouillée par terre. La première chose que j'ai fait ce fut de me baisser; regarder à l'interieur de ses prunelles, pour ne plus trembler, et être sûr que tout ça n'était que mensonges. Akane vivait encore hein ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de pleurer, derrière ils étaient tous silencieux et grave attendant le verdicte, d'une mère qui était trop secouée pour pouvoir parler...

- Il est aussi jeune que mon Akane, mais ce n'est pas lui... On m'a pris déjà mon mari, on ne va pas non plus me prendre mon fils ! »

_15 août_

Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui, ni de Saki, la police pense qu'ils ont quitté le pays. Mais pour où ? Je me sens mal, Akane où tu es hein ? Vous fichez quoi ? On vous attend ici, ta mère t'attends, je t'attends...

_2 août _

Je me suis réveillé dans les bras d'Asakura, et je me suis mis à rire, je n'éprouve rien pour ce type, juste de l'envie. Il se réveille et me regarde, je suis toujours attaché, et il en profite pour reprendre notre jeu, aussi violemment que la veille, je ne m'en pleinds pas, j'avais encore envie de toute façon, mais cette fois il me baillonne, je ne peux rien faire, rien dire, et j'éprouve encore plus de plaisir, à être à son entière disposition, la voix du chanteur se remet à chanter, et là, je ne demande plus qu'une chose, entendre cette voix en réel ! Saki a une sacrée résistance, ça doit faire trois heures qu'on fait l'amour, je suis fatigué, il s'arrête quelques minutes, le temps de boire un truc, changer d'album, ce genre de chose et recommence, toujours avec cette fougue, et cette étincelle dans le regard. J'aime ce côté de lui, diabolique et dangereux. Je suis presque soulagé quand il jouit en moi, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, trop d'un coup, il me détache, je reprends mon souffle, et je pose enfin la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Saki ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Où je peux le voir, je veux le voir ! »  
- Qui ? »  
- Ce chanteur ! »  
- C'est des allemands ! »  
- Je m'en fiche ! Je l'aime c'est dingue ! »  
- Hahaha ! Tu veux venir avec moi en Allemagne ? »  
- Ouai ! »  
- J'ai un pote qui peut nous y emmener, mais d'abord, je finis, veux-tu ? »  
- Vas-y, je suis tout à toi ! »

Encore ? Mais il marche aux piles duracelle... on se repose quelques heures, le temps de récuperer chaqun de notre côté, et quand je réouvre les yeux, il est déjà en moi, à me rendre un peu plus fou dès mon reveille. Un démon, un démon un espèce d'incube inssaciable, qui en veut toujours plus. Je ne fais que sourire, je suis enfin satisfait sexuellement, je suis satisfait aussi parce qu'on va aller en Allemagne et je vais voir ce chanteur...

_3 août _

On est sorti de chez lui, je dois dire, j'ai du mal à marcher, j'ai mal aux fesses, mais pour ce que j'ai ressentit en deux jours, ça vaut bien ce desagrément. On marche en silence, je connais ce chemin, son pote ouvre la porte, je le reconnais, c'est chez lui qu'on a bu à la déraison la dernière fois. Je fais un long sourire, remplis de sous entendu, je le cherche, et vous savez quoi, mon égo il s'en balance, je joue la plante carnivore, ma main glisse sur son pantalon, Saki fait un sourire, son ami aussi, ils me regardent, un regard brûlant, on a bu et devant des cartes, on à tracer notre itinéraire, d'abord les trucs sérieux avant le reste, notre fugue vers l'Allemagne !  
On prenait le train jusqu'à Kyoto, puis l'avion jusqu'à Séoul, là-bas ils avaient un pote qui pouvait nous loger jusqu'au lendemain, après on prenait le bateau, puis le train jusqu'à Hong Kong et de là on s'envolait pour l'Allemagne. C'était assez, simple, enfin sur les cartes !

- Haha on va jouer aux aventuriers ! »  
- Mais on a pas la majorité donc... »  
- Je peux arranger ça ! Des faux passeports ça aide ! »  
- T'es taré ! Si on se fait chopper par les flics on est mal ! »  
- Pas grave, on aura essayé ! »

Saki se mit à rire... bah au pire on avait quoi hein ? Une amande ? On était pas majeur, enfin... Saki... il l'était au faite ? Je ne savais même pas, enfin il devait s'en approcher...

- Ben pourquoi pas ! Allez hop, contacte-les. »

Son pote composa un numéro de tel et sourit, il parla longuement et raccrocha.

- 5 août chez toi, à 20 heures, on a trois beaux passeports de majeurs ! »  
- Géant ! »

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou non, mais je m'en fichais ! J'allais voir ce mec, cet allemand, j'allais l'entendre en réel, le voir pour son concert à Berlin, on pouvait se faire punir juste à cause de ça ? C'est pas comme si on allait tuer quelqu'un ! Bien, vu que ça c'était réglé, je me suis approché de Saki et je l'ai embrassé, lentement, tendrement, tout en retirant ma chemise. Je voulais que l'autre nous regarde, qu'il s'approche... C'est étrange comment on peut oublier certaines choses en se donnant de cette façon. Une drogue, hum... J'ai joué le provoquant, j'ai attisé un feu que j'ai pas su contrôler. Deux hommes en même temps, je n'avais pas pensé que ça puisse être aussi puissant, aussi jouissif, aussi fatigant. Saki est résistant, mais son ami aussi, en quelque minutes, ils m'ont ligotté et m'ont fait connaître un plaisir que je ne pensais jamais connaître, le genre de plaisir qui vous fait croire que vous allez en mourir. L'un après l'autre, ensemble, dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, actif, passif, j'ai passé deux jours entre souffrance et extase oubliant au fur et à mesure le gouffre géant qui logeait en moi. La perte d'Hiiragi, la perte de celui que j'aimais...

_5 août _

Nous voilà chez, celui que j'appelle désormais chéri, par envie, par jouissance, et peut-être qu'à force, mon corps commence à s'habituer à sa présence, peut-être que mon coeur aussi. D'une pulsion animale, un amour était en train de naître, encore branlant, mais... On attendait les types qui devaient nous donner les fameux faux papiers. Saki semblait un peu inquiet, il avait sorti un paquet de billets, et je n'ai pas osé lui demander d'où venait tout ce fric. Quand les types ont frappé Asakura, m'a demandé de rester dans les toilettes et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en ordonne de sortir, comme s'il avait flairé le mauvais coup. J'ai obéis. J'ai entendu son ami, lui présenter le type qu'il avait ramené. Et puis j'ai entendu des cris, le son d'une bagarre, de ce que j'ai compris, son pote avait préparé une embrouille et puis...

- Tu vas te calmer petit, j'ai un flingue sur ta tempe ! Tu vas m'obéir bien sagement ! »- Espèce de salop ! »  
- Héhé on avait un vieux compte a réglé mon chou ! Il est ou ton chéri ? J'ai bien envi de me le faire sous tes yeux ! Je veux te voir ramper, en pleurant ! Je sais que si ce type te viole, tu ne pleureras pas, mais si je viole ton chéri alors là… ça sera autrement ! Alors Saki-chan, il est ou ? On peut s'ammuser... il pourait tirer dans tes rotules, puis tes coudes, il pourrait même viser ce que le petit Akane semble apprécier dans ton anatomie... »  
- Tu… »  
- Tais-toi, tu oses me quitter, pour lui ? Tu rigoles ! Tu m'avais promis de rester ! As-tu oublié ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Tu m'appartiens Saki ! Alors tu vas oublier ce brun sinon je te fais bouffer mes chaussures ok ? Rampe demande pardon et reviens vers moi... il n'y a que moi qui puisse te donner l'amour et le sexe pour calmer ton coeur de sauvage. »  
- Hé alors, je suis resté avec toi ! Et puis l'un empêche pas l'autre, Akane et moi on a une relation plus basé sur tu sais quoi, on pourrait faire ça à trois plus souvent, et puis laisse Akane où il est, je t'interdis d'y toucher sans mon autorisation, tu te prends pour qui ! »  
- Saki, aimer quelqu'un ! Tu me fais rire… Vas-y il est à toi, je vous regarde, et oh mais, que fait cet appareil photo dans mes mains ? Si Kondo voyait ça... il refuserait de continuer à chanter avec toi, tu ne penses pas ! Finis le groupe ! Finis ta carrière pour un p'tit con ? »

J'ai entendu Saki hurler quand le type l'a pénétré, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, j'ai attrapé le rasoir qu'il y avait sur le rebord du lavabo, j'en ai sorti la lame, et je me suis précipité sur le type. J'ai enfoncé la lame dans son cou et j'ai fait face au pseudo pote de Saki.

- Maintenant si tu veux violer quelqu'un je suis là ! Je t'attends mon chou ! »

Tout c'était passait vite, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte... je voulais le protéger, oui, proteger celui que mon coeur avait collé à la place d'Hitonari...


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

**Coeur brisé, Âme usée**

**3**

* * *

_16 août _

Je me demande où il est, les mecs de l'équipe viennent souvent me voir, mais c'est toujours un visage triste qu'ils trouvent. Sakura est arrivée hier soir, mais je n'ai pas pu la toucher, mon cœur saigne de ne savoir où il se trouve. Je suis sorti dans le jardin, j'ai regardé le ballon de basket qui s'y trouvait et j'ai hurlé son nom. Akane, tu me manques...

_5 août _

Le mec s'est rué sur moi, je me suis défendu, comme un fou. Saki s'est dégagé du mec qui hurlait comme un dingue. Tout a été vite, je revois encore Saki sous les mains de son pote, il lui enfonce, un couteau dans le ventre, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'ai pris le flingue qu'il avait fait tomber et j'ai tiré, sauver Saki ! J'ai fermé les yeux, ça n'a fait aucun bruit, Saki, me regarde terrifié, il a du sang partout, je viens de comprendre, que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Je me sens mal, je tombe par terre, Saki, se dégage du corps dont la tête est en bouille et me prend dans ses bras.

- Chut c'est fini, regarde-moi Tachibana, il ne s'est rien passé, tu n'as rien fait ! »

Il m'embrasse tendrement.

- On va finir en prison ! »  
- Non ! »

Il se relève, prend le flingue et achève le mec qui s'égosille. Mes larmes se sont arrêtées en voyant ses yeux, Saki est dangereux, je le sais déjà pourtant, devant ce regard je sais déjà que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ôte une vie..

- Tu n'as jamais touché ce flingue OK ! Jamais répète-le ! »  
- Je ne l'ai pas touché… »  
- Jamais ! »  
- Jamais… »

Il me prend dans ses bras, et me cajole, il téléphone à un pote et quelques secondes après, il est là, il est grand, il a la trentaine, au moins... il a la dégaine du type trop bien qui a forcément quelque chose à se repprocher.

- Asami ! »  
- Saki ? Que se passe t'il ? »  
- On a besoin de toi ! C'est la merde je te jure ! »

Saki lui explique ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'avec ses hommes de mains, il nettoie la pièce et enlève les corps, il retire les empreintes digitales du flingue et le met avec les corps dans un sac plastique. Je regarde ça, comme si j'étais derrière ma télé, j'ai encore du sang sur les mains, j'ai peur, j'ai froid, je veux Hito... d'ailleurs je me mets à pleurer comme un enfant, comment tout ça a pu arriver, c'est de ma faute, de ma faute, je peux pas encaisser le faite que j'ai tué quelqu'un... Les mouvements de son pote sont exécuté avec professionnalisme. Je me demande qui c'est, d'ailleurs il est surpris que je pleure, il a pas de coeur ? Saki me berce, avant de se lever et m'abandonner.

- Attends ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Files-moi le flingue ! »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Il n'y aura que mes empreintes dessus et celles du mec en noir. Tachibana n'oublie pas, tu ne l'as jamais touché, tu n'étais même pas là ! »  
- Saki ! Pas ça Saki, c'est moi ! »  
- LA FERME ! »  
- Mais Saki, si j'avais pas lancé cette idée, rien ne se serait produit ! »  
- Chut rien, rien ne s'est produit. »

Asami nous a demandé de monter dans sa bagnole, de toute façon je voulais pas rester sur la scène du crime, j'étais trop mal pour regarder cette pièce sans avoir envie de vomir. Le gars nous a emmené chez lui, apparemment, c'est un ancien amant, à Saki, ils se connaissent bien, un peu trop même. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Une fois chez lui, je me prend un verre de Wiskey et je me lave les mains, il faut que je me calme. Saki a disparut avec je sais plus son nom vers la pièce du fond. La douche... faut dire qu'il était moucheté de sang et de morceau de cerveau. Je les regarde, il sont en train de s'embrasser. Pourquoi ça me fait pas mal, moi qui suis sencé l'aimer hein ? Je m'approche encore, l'homme me sourit, alors qu'il rompt le baiser et sert Saki contre lui.

- Enchanté au faite... Tachibana, Saki m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, j'espere que tu prends soin de lui... hum ? »

Je sais pas trop quoi répondre, Saki semble différent avec lui, peut-être un peu plus fragile et doux, il est beau, je fini mon verre cul sec et passe ma main dans la chevelure brune de mon chéri, mon amant... Je l'aime, il m'aime, qu'il fasse ça avec un autre, me dérrange pas plus que celà. Je n'ai rien à dire sur ça, je veux juste qu'il ne me laisse pas !

- Akane vient. »

Je m'approche de lui et pendant qu'Asami l'embrasse, je dépose des baisers le long de son dos. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Asami le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène vers la chambre, il le dépose sur le lit, je les y rejoins. C'est différent de la dernière fois, il y a quelque chose de très différent... ça n'a rien à voir avec la façon de faire avec son pote, c'était pour le plaisir, c'était fait que pour cette optique, aucun sentiment, quelque chose de violent, de puissant, de jouissif et rien d'autre. Asami est remplis de douceur avec Saki, de douces paroles, de gentilesse, je les regarde, alors que Saki me prend la main et me deshabille, je suis pas à l'aise. Le faire à trois m'avait pas gêné jusque là, mais là... Il me pousse sur le lit, je le sens se glisser en moi, sans douleur sans geste brusque, c'est tellement étrange, je ne suis pas habitué à cette façon là. Asami fume, il nous observe, j'essaye de faire abstraction de lui, c'est pas si facile que ça. Savoir que l'on est observé pendant qu'on s'adonne au plaisir, c'est pas si jouissif que ça. Je suis une poupée articulée, entre les mains de celui qui a remplacé Hitonari, c'est doux, c'est si doux. On croirait qu'il m'entraine dans une danse, langoureusement sensuelle, et puis Asami nous rejoins, les mouvements de Saki se font plus rapide, il me faut un moment pour comprendre, que c'est pas exactements les mouvements de Saki qui se font plus rapide, mais ceux d'Asami. Je regarde Asakura, son visage est magnifique, il semble glisser dans une douce topeur. Je le caresse, encore encore, regardant Asami faire. Les mouvements d'Asami se répercutent en moi, c'est merveilleux de ressentir ça, trois corps qui ondulent dans un même plaisir, avec quelque chose de profond, un lien particulier entre eux. Saki fait un signe, et pivote légèrement pour sortir de l'ondée et d'échanger de place avec moi. C'est la première fois, être en Saki... Je caresse son corps et me fait douceur, je pousse un gémissement profond, alors qu'Asami se plaque contre moi, ça ne me fait pas peur, j'ai un sourire étrange aux lèvres, j'aime ça, tant que Saki me le permets je ne dis pas non, je le laisse faire, je suis la danse, ressentant de nouvelles choses, j'ai l'impression que je ressentirais toujours de nouvelles choses en le suivant au plus profond du plaisir.

- Saki, je… je… »  
- Vas-y mon chéri, n'essaye pas de te retenir. »

En faite ça me dérrangeait de le faire à l'interieur de lui, j'avais l'impression de... manquer de respect à mon dominateur. C'était sa place normalement, allez savoir, il n'était peut-être pas plus dominant que moi, à le voir ainsi, rougi par le plaisir... Asami va un peu plus vite, je ne me retiens plus, je jouis, le nom d'Hito glisse entre mes lèvres, malgrès tout, il me manque encore un peu... Je m'écroule à bout de force, je m'allonge sur le lit, continuant de regarder l'homme que j'aime dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai pas leur résistence, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais et qu'importe. Je ne suis pas le dominant dans l'histoire...

Saki me fait un sourire, son corps se tend, et Asami pousse un long râle, je m'approche, pour embrasser celui que j'aime, il y a un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux, je viens de lui fendre le cœur. Mais c'est sortit tout seul. Il s'assoit lentement, envellopé des bras protecteur d'Asami. Alors pour essayer de me rattraper, je l'embrasse avec passion, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le sourire. A bout de souffle on s'allonge l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'Asami passe des coups de téléphone importants.

- Alors tu aimes Hiiragi ? »  
- Pardon… »  
- Pas grave, tu vois moi j'aime Kondo, mais ça sera jamais réciproque, il aime Minefuji. Et Hiiragi tu as une chance avec lui ? »  
- Nan il a une copine depuis quelques jours… »  
- Dommage. »  
- C'est qui ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Asami… »  
- Un ex, c'est un Yakuza. »  
- C'est vrai ? Un vrai de vrai comme dans les films ? »  
- Ouai ! »  
- Géant ! »  
- Il va s'occuper de nous, ne t'en fait pas, jamais il ne me laissera. »  
- Hm… tu en dis trop ! »  
- Pardon, mais je n'ai pas tord non ? »  
- Aucunement ! Je viens de trouver un avocat, en cas ou... »  
- Merci, et t'oublies pas Akane, n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »  
- Nan, je ne l'oublie pas ! »

Asami a embrassé Saki, je me demande pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble, avec la passion qu'ils mettent dans leur étreinte, Saki l'aime encore, et visiblement Asami aussi, alors pourquoi hein ?.

- Pourquoi ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Pourquoi, vous êtes plus ensemble ? »  
- Et… bien mon petit pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux me le permettre. Mon travail est bien loin d'être de tout repos, et puis… une vie amoureuse avec un yakuza, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour Saki. Et puis combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de fréquenter des voyoux ! »  
- Heu… pleins ! »  
- Alors ? »  
- Pardon ! »  
- Pas de ça ! »  
- A vos ordres Asami-sempai ! »

Ils se ré-embrassent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je souris, Saki est si resplandissant dans ses bras, je peux entrapercevoir de quoi était faite leur liaison. De douceur et d'amour, quelque chose de pur, malgrès la façon d'être d'Asami. Je le trouve austère, peut-être un peu macho, mais dans ses yeux, on peut y lire de l'amour...

- Akane merde, qu'es-ce que tu fous ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ben viens, tu vas pas rester là à regarder, à moins que tu sois, un p'tit reluqueur ! »  
- … »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Rien. Vous allez bien ensemble c'est tout... »

Et voilà que nos ébats recommencent, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, un jour me sevrer de ce plaisir unique d'être entre deux corps, deux souffles, deux cœurs.

_17 août _

On est chez la mère de Tachibana; un homme d'une trentaine d'année vient de rentrer, il dit s'appeler Ryuuichi Asami, il a une drôle de touche, je ne l'aime déjà pas.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes la mère de Tachibana Akane ? »  
- Oui ! »

Tout le monde dans la salle se tait, il s'assoit et commence son récit.

- Je suis Ryuuichi Asami, lequel d'entre vous est Hitonari ? »  
- C'est moi ! »

Il me tend la main et y dépose le pendentif que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire.  
J'éclate en sanglot, il est vivant, hein ? Hein ? Il connait mon nom, alors Akane est vivant, je me sens si bien tout à coup, un poid en moins sur la conscience...

- Il m'a demandé de vous le donner. Il a dit, je cite, le perd pas face de poulpe car dès que je reviens je le reprends ! »  
- Il est ou ? »  
- En Allemagne avec Saki Asakura. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce est abasourdi on s'inquiète et il est en Allemagne ?

- Vous devez savoir que votre fils et son petit ami, se sont mis dans une galère pas possible, il se peut que dès leur retour Saki aille directement en prison… »

Kondo arrêta l'homme.

- Pour ! »  
- Meurtres, premier et second degré. »

Le silence qui en suivit fut rempli d'incompréhension.

- Et Tachibana ? » interrogeais-je.

- Et bien il est impliqué, Saki souhaitait se rendre responsable des deux meurtres, mais Akane en a décidé autrement. »

Asami raconta alors en détail toute l'affaire, la mère d'Akane se sentit mal et commença à poser des tonnes de questions.

- S'il vous plait madame laissez-moi finir, je vais vous dire que normalement tout se passera bien, j'ai des amis hauts placés qui effaceront tout ça, Tachibana a tiré sur cet homme en légitime défense, pour sauver son amant ! Quant à l'autre corps, il est bien connu des services de police, c'est un membre d'un clan de prostitution et de pédophilie. Je pense que les jurés seront plus indulgents dans ce cas précis. Au pire, Akane prendra 8 mois dont deux fermes, et Saki 5 ans dont 3 fermes. Mais je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver, jamais, je ne les laisserais l'enfermer aussi longtemps. Même s'il faut que je déplace des clients des hautes sphères, je le ferais, je ne vous cacherais pas plus longtemps, que je suis membre d'un groupe de yakuza assez connu, je pourrais même dire que j'en suis à la tête. Assassin, oui, c'est mon métier, et j'ai travaillé pour nombre de personnes, même pour le gouvernement, je sais tellement de choses sur eux que je pourrais facilement les faire chanter. Donc voilà. Votre fils arrivera par le vol 265 à 8h00 j'ai appelé la police elle sera à l'aéroport demain, venez aussi, vous leur ferais plaisir. Ha au fait qui est Kondo ? C'est vous ? »  
- Oui ! »

Asami a souri.

- Je comprends, vous étés plutôt bel homme… »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Saki est amoureux de vous, vous savez ? Il vous a demandé d'exaucer son souhait, même s'il doit aller en prison, continuez le groupe, il a dit que vous ne deviez pas fuir une seconde fois, vous devez continuer pour lui, pour qu'il puisse vous voir même derrière ses barreaux. Quel petit dur, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Kondo baissa la tête...

- Ne faites pas cette tête, c'est avant tout de ma faute, fréquenter un yakuza pour un jeune de son age est d'une mauvaise influence, j'aurai du m'en douter... »  
- Vous ? »  
- Hm… Kondo-san j'ai été son amant, avant qu'il ne vous rencontre, c'est pour ça que vous pouvez me croire, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour eux, même si je dois en perdre mon statut ! Je pense avoir dit tout ce qu'ils voulaient que je vous apprenne, juste une dernière chose, jeune homme... »  
- Hum ? »  
- Vous tenez à Tachibana ? »  
- Comment ? »  
- Tiens-tu à Akane ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Amoureusement parlant ! »  
- Heu... »  
- Si oui, ta dernière chance c'est demain... »  
- Parce que si tout ce passe comme je l'ai prévu, nous quittons Kozou pour quelques temps, histoire que la police ne fouine plus dans nos affaires. Nous allons en Amérique voir un ami, un ancien militaire. On va essayer de décrocher un contrat avec Seguchi Touma, pour votre groupe. »  
- Touma Seguchi ? Le patron de Grasper corporation ? »  
- Hm... »  
- Et là-bas je vais les faire officialiser leur amour. Comprends-moi bien petit, le bien de Saki passe avant tout pour moi, autant reprendre Akane avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Ils se sont rendu compte que pour l'instant, ils sont ensemble par ce que tout deux, n'arrivent pas à atteindre, ceux qu'ils aiment, mais je pense que ce sentiment neutre, ne le restera pas encore très longtemps. Oh Minefuji-san, si aucun d'eux ne se retrouvent en prison, on partira immédiatement et on rentrera vers le quinze septembre, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour le tournoi, votre poulain sera là ! »


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

**Coeur brisé, Âme usée**

**4**  
_

* * *

18 août - 8h00_

- Haha, c'était géant ! Tu crois qu'on repartira comme ça encore une fois ? »  
- Ouai ! Quand tu veux ! »  
- Saki ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je... je t'… Si... tu dois passer en jugement, je prendrais mes responsabilités aussi ! »  
- Quoi ! »  
- J'ai dit à Asami de me nommer pour le meu... »  
- T'es con ou quoi ? »  
- Non ! C'est injuste que tu prennes tout pour toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, par ce que je t'aime tu sais, et si tu me laisses de coté, ça veut dire que tu me prends pour un gosse, j'ai juste un an de moins que toi ! Alors merde ! Considères-moi comme presque adulte ! Dis-toi que je fais ça par ce que je t'aime que je ne veux pas, que tu sois seul sur le banc des accusés, je serais avec toi ! »  
- Akane… »

Saki s'est mis à pleurer, je l'ai serré fort, c'est vrai je l'aime, je sens l'amour que je lui porte murir avec le temps. Si c'était sexuel au début ça s'est arrêté. Depuis la dernière fois avec Asami, on ne l'a pas refait, et ça ne m'a presque pas manqué, parce qu'avec Saki on cultive quelque chose de chaleureux, on a tisser un lien qui est devenu plus puissant..

- Akane je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'ai embrassé en plein milieu de l'aéroport, quand une main familière s'est posée sur nos épaules.

- Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'était géant, merci pour tout ! On a vu leur concert à Berlin, on a même pu aller dans leur loge après, on a discuté avec eux grâce à ton pote, et on a eut des autographes ! Ils sont trop sympas ! On a mangé avec eux au resto et, et, et mais attend, tu sais quoi ! Akane a eut droit au baiser du chanteur ! On aurait cru une petite flaque d'eau après. »  
- Soit dit en passant la nourriture allemande est dégueux ! »  
- C'est vrai ! Et puis on a eut droit à la visite guidée de la ville ! »  
- Hé bien, ça vous a plus mes chéris alors ? »  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Saki s'élança dan ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, je me suis mis à rire, en voyant l'expression d'Asami, il avait quoi là ? Il était devenu tout rouge !

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives, t'as perdu la langue Asami-chan ? Ça t'as autant manqué ? Pourtant la langue c'est ce qu'il a de plus… hummmm… »

Saki s'est maré. Je me suis approché de lui avec un rictus sur les lèvres, et j'ai embrassé les siennes tout doucement puis de plus en plus profondément. Je sentais à sa façon d'être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

- Heu Aka… Tachibanaaaaaa ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Y'a, ya, yaaa, ta mère, et toute l'équipe ! Et Minefuji, et… Kondo ! Et même Hayayayamasaki ! Qu'es-ce que tu leur as dit Asami ? »  
- Rien, juste que vous arriviez ! »  
- Damned ! Ma mère vient de me voir embrasser deux mecs en l'espace de deux minutes ! Qu'es-ce que je vais dire ! »  
- Akane ? »  
- Maman ? »  
- C'est Saki ? »  
- Heu oui ! héhé, heu comment dire… »  
- Je sais mon chéri, Asami-san nous a tout dit ! »  
- Asami ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tout ? »  
- Tout ! »  
- Même les secrets défenses ultra ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- T'es pas malade ! »  
- Hm… non du tout, par contre, le fait que je sois votre amant à tous les deux, n'avait pas été mentionné. »  
- Pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêté ! »  
- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! »  
- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa… mon dieu, un meurtre, une fugue, deux amants, que rajoutes-tu de plus a cette sombre histoire ? »  
- Un amour caché ! »  
- Hahaha... »

Mon regard a croisé celui d'Hiiragi... je me suis senti mal, il l'avait vraiment dit. Pour sûr Hito devait se sentir mal aussi, enfin je garderais son amitié hein ?

- Putaaaiiiiin Asamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »  
- Je me suis juste dis qu'il serait préférable de le lui dire, qu'il sache ! »  
- Pffeuh, dernière fois que je divulgue un secret à ton Asami ! »  
- Hahaha ! Première règle d'or ! Ne jamais révéler de secrets à Asami, si ce ne sont pas des secrets défenses avec un tampon du ministère ! »  
- Tachibana ? »  
- T'en fait pas Hiiragi, il vient de me dire, qu'il abandonnait, je peux le dire haut et fort, à partir d'aujourd'hui Akane Tachibana est ma chose ! »  
- T'as chose ? Sale petit idiot amputé du cerveau ! »  
- Désolé, je parle pas à un mec qui se transforme en flaque d'eau devant un chanteur allemand ! »  
- Mais Sakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me fait pas une crise de jalousie ! Je le reverrais jamais ! »  
- Je sais ! Et heureusement, ça serait un sacré adversaire ! »

Il m'a embrassé devant tout le monde, comme pour officialiser la nouvelle. Ma mère et le père d'Hitonari, m'ont souri, et moi je me gratte le crâne nerveusement. Hito m'a tendu la main et m'a rendu mon collier.

- Merci mec ! »  
- C'est un cadeau d'Hito ? T'as l'air d'y tenir ! »  
- Ouai autant qu'à ta bague ! »  
- Ha ouai ? »  
- Ouai ! »  
- Bon les jeunes, dites ce que vous avez à dire à vos proches… La police va pas tarder. »

J'ai serré ma mère comme un fou, j'ai salué l'équipe, Minefuji, Kondo et celle d'Hayamazaki. Je me suis faufilé dans les bras du père d'Hito, au loin j'ai vu Sakura, Sumire et Horii, je leur ai couru dans les bras, j'ai embrassé Sumire tendrement, c'est la dernière fois que je peux embrasser quelqu'un à part lui, je lui explique tout et elle a l'air de le prendre bien, je rigole avec elles, et je demande à Sakura de prendre bien soin de celui que j'ai aimé plus que tout. Je me mets devant Hito, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Je te demande pardon Akane, j'ai été stupide, j'ai rien vu ! »  
- Pas grave ! »  
- Je ne parlais pas de tes sentiments mais des miens, je t'aime Akane, mais je suis qu'un pauvre crétin ! »

Ses paroles m'ont ouvert le cœur ! J'ai regardé la bague de Saki et me suis retourné vers lui, son regard s'est fait sombre, j'ai attrapé le menton d'Hito et l'ai embrassé, j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou, tout en collant mon corps contre le sien. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon double, mon frère, ma Némésis… il me semble avoir vu son père verser quelques larmes en souriant tristement, j'ai attaché mon pendentif autour de son cou, je pleurais, j'ai vu Saki glisser dans les bras d'Asami... Des mots sont sortis de ma bouche, tout doucement, même s'il m'en coûtait de les dire.

- Pardon Hito, mais, mais, tu vois cette bague, c'est Saki qui me l'a offerte, et je lui ai acheté la même, mon cœur est à lui, et le sien à moi, j'ai vraiment envie de dire que je ne l'aime pas que tout ça c'est un beau rêve, et j'ai aussi envie de te sauter dessus dire que je t'aime en toutes les langues, et te faire l'amour, même ici ! Mais tu dois bien comprendre, que je ne peux pas faire ça, je l'aime, c'est réciproque, j'ai eut du mal à me relever quand j'ai su pour Sakura. Après Kondo et toutes les épreuves qu'on a subi se serait lui mettre un coup de couteau en plein cœur, je ne peux pas me le permettre autant l'envoyer à la chaise électrique, ça ferait pareil ! Je me suis relevé, Hito, tu peux le faire aussi, prends Sakura dans tes bras, forces ton cœur à m'oublier, même si pour ça je dois rester loin de toi pendant un moment. Ecoutes, voilà ce que je vais faire, tu gardes le pendentif, tu le ranges soigneusement, tu fais ta vie avec Sakura, et quand tu seras prêt, rends-le à ma mère, elle me le dira, ça sera le signal que tu auras réussi et que tu seras prêt à me revoir. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais changer de lycée, je vais te laisser Hiiragi, prends ton temps, et surtout, aimes-la, elle en a besoin. »

Je me suis retourné, j'ai pris Saki dans mes bras, il avait entendu notre conversation, il m'a souri, et a fait un petit signe à Hito, lui disant qu'il était désolé. Je l'ai entendu pleurer, je l'ai vu courir vers la sortie, Hito... J'ai ressenti une peur profonde, comme si c'était le dernière fois que je le voyais, cet espèce de frisson qui vous indique quelque chose de grave.

- Hiiragi-san ! Suivez-le, suivez-le ! »  
- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ! »  
- Les mecs retrouvez-le ! »  
- Hiiragi-san la tour ! La tour ! Hiiragi, ne l'a pas supporté, je sais qu'il va le faire, comme j'ai essayé de le faire ! La tour, je vous en supplie sauvez-le ! Bon dieu sauvez-le ! »

Les flics sont arrivés à ce moment là, Asami a demandé à ce que l'on ne nous mette pas les menottes, j'ai vu son père accompagné des deux équipes courir, j'espérais qu'il l'en empêcherait, et que je ne m'étais pas trompée de destination.

- Saki pardon… »

Je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai fait un drop-kick au flic devant moi, j'ai couru à travers l'aéroport, Hiiragi m'y avait emmené une fois, Sumire, Horii et Sakura, m'ont suivi. Les flics, Saki et Asami, n'ont pas mit longtemps à faire pareil.

Je suis arrivé devant le pont, il était là, j'ai crié son nom, mais il a sauté. Je n'ai écouté que mon cœur et j'ai plongé moi aussi, j'entendais les cris des filles, et de Saki, le courrant était assez fort, à cause des fortes pluies que le pays avait subies pendant mon absence. J'ai cherché partout, Saki et Asami, m'ont rejoint dans l'eau. Mes mains ont toucheé un corps, je l'ai sortit de l'eau, il était tout bleu, Asami, a essayé de le réanimer mais, il n'y est pas parvenu, je me suis mis à hurler, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Me laisser ainsi ! Je l'ai frappé pendant un long moment comme un désespéré. Mon poing a atteint son cœur, juste au niveau du pendentif qui s'est éclaté. Son corps a été animé d'un soubresaut et ses yeux se sont ouverts. Asami l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a ramené en haut, les flics eux avaient appelé une ambulance et je l'ai vu partir pour l'hôpital de Kozou, je me suis mis devant le flic que j'avais cogné et j'ai tendu les poignets, il m'a fait un petit sourire, et a dit :

- Si on oubliait cet incident, tu as fait ça pour sauver une vie, tu es bien courageux mon garçon, aller vient, on va te sécher. »

Saki a refusé de m'adresser la parole jusqu'à l'audience. L'avocat d'Asami a fait un récit larmoyant, je n'ai pas été accusé, et Saki a pris un mois ferme, pour homicide sans intention de donner la mort.

- Saki ! »  
- Laisses-moi Akane, Hito t'attend ! » - J'ai le droit de dire que je t'aime, que je te laisserais jamais, j'ai le droit de dire que jamais ! Je ne partirais JAMAIS ! »

Saki s'est retourné, les flics nous ont laissé dix minutes dans une pièce. Ça a été court, mais je lui ai fait l'amour passionnément, je l'ai couvert de baisers en lui promettant de rester avec lui.

- Akane, tu veux être mon deuxième Asami ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que j'aime Asami, et que même si je suis avec toi, j'irais dans ses bras, tu le sais non ? Crois-tu qu'Hiiragi pourrait te partager avec moi ? »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, ça rajoutait une personne, trois, maintenant quatre, et puis Hito avait l'air si... différent de nous, je ne savais pas si c'était un bon plan. J'ai serré Saki alors que je sortais de son corps, je l'ai embrassé. Je pouvais pas le laisser, quant Hito...

- Je t'aime, tu sais, mais il a besoin de toi, il a failli mettre fin à ses jours ! Si tu ne retournes pas auprès de lui, il va mourir, et j'ai vu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure, que tu ne survivrais pas dans un monde sans lui, même si je suis là... »

Les flics sont entrés, après avoir frappé, on s'est rhabillé en vitesse, ils lui ont mis les menottes.

- Saki ! Asami, soyez mes témoins vous aussi. »  
- Je t'aime ! Je t'aimerais toujours ! Je vais lui en parler, je vais en parler à Hiiragi, mais si il refuse, tu seras le seul et l'unique ! Crois-moi ! »

Il m'a fait un sourire, et s'est mit à pleurer…

- Merci, merci pour l'amour que tu me donnes, merci... Akane... »

Je me suis tourné vers Asami, alors que les flics emmenaient Saki, et je l'ai regardé pleurer.

- J'ai fait le maximum pour alléger la peine, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte en prison, il n'en sortira que blessé. »  
- On le laissera pas seul ! On ira le voir ! Je l'aime Asami ! Je l'aime ! Et je sais que toi aussi ! Alors baisses pas les bras ! Saki est plus fort que tu ne le penses ! Il s'en sortira ! Comme il s'en sort toujours ! »  
- Je sais, mais bon j'aurai préféré... »  
- T'as fait ton maximum ! »

Asami m'a sourit, je l'ai embrassé tendrement, ma mère est entrée à ce moment là avec Sumire et Horii, j'avais demandé à ce que l'on s'occupe plus d'Hiiragi que de moi, c'était les seules à être venues à l'audience avec Kondo.

- Hm... »

J'ai tourné la tête, ma mère regardait Asami, avec un regard noir.

- Deux, enfin trois vous ne trouvez pas que c'est… »  
- Je m'en excuse. »  
- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn ! Ce sont mes affaires ! On est bien tous les trois ! Asami ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Faut que j'aille le voir, es-ce que je peux te laisser ? »  
- Oui, vas-y, je me sens coupable, je n'aurais pas du le lui dire. »  
- Il le savait, mais il ne l'a pas compris, il n'a pas ouvert son cœur quand je le lui ai dit. Je sais pourquoi. Je ne t'en veux pas ! C'est de notre faute à moi et à lui ! Maintenant je vais réparer ! »  
- Vas-y… »  
- Sumire, Horii, restez avec lui, viens maman… »  
- Asami-san ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Si on allait boire un thé ? »  
- D'accord les filles… »  
- Héhé faites gaffe, je sais très bien draguer ! »

Asami a souri, il est entre de bonnes mains !  
J'ai couru jusqu'à l'hôpital, son père été dans la chambre avec Sakura, il était réveillé, il allait bien grâce au ciel ! Je l'ai longuement regardé, et je me suis enfin approché pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Akane ? »  
- Je suis là ! »  
- … »  
- Je suis désolé, j'ai cassé le pendentif en te réanimant… »  
- Je sais, j'ai un énorme bleu, tu m'as fêlé trois côtes ! »  
- Pardon ! J'ai été pris de panique… pardon ! »  
- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, j'ai agi comme un imbécile ! »  
- Non, tu sais quand je suis tombé dans le ravin, j'ai fait comme toi, je voulais mourir, mais il était pas assez profond hahaha ! Je suis trop bête moi ! »

Hiiragi a souri, j'ai caressé le pourtour de son visage, avec délicatesse, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça devant Sakura, mais je devais le faire pour lui, pour lui montrer que je tenais toujours à lui...

- Et Saki ? »  
- Un mois, et il ressort ! »  
- C'est bien ! »  
- Hito ! Je vais être bref, je vais être cru et surtout, ça risque de perturber quatre oreilles, peut-être plus si y'en a qu'écoute aux portes ! Mais je te laisserais pas dans le même état que j'ai été ! Tu penses pouvoir surmonter ça avec Sakura ? Et me mens pas surtout pas ! »

Il me fait un signe de tête négatif. Je ferme mon poing jusqu'à sentir mes ongles rentrer dans ma peau. Je me retourne vers elle et fait un regard triste, parce que ce que je vais dire, va sûrement arracher Hito de ses bras, mais c'est mon ami, mon premier amour, je ne veux pas le briser, le laisser comme ceci. Il a l'air si fragile, si triste...

- Bon alors, aimes-moi ! »  
- Hein ! »  
- Je ne peux pas laisser Saki ! Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, on vit ensemble, on fait l'amour ensemble, mais la contrepartie, unique et non négociable, c'est que tu me laisses voir Saki ! Et tu sais très bien ce que je ferais avec lui ! »  
- Ouai et avec Asami ! »  
- Tu veux me faire promettre de ne plus le toucher ? »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je peux, tu sais ! »  
- Tachibana ? »  
- Je ne l'aime pas, il m'a sauvé la mise, mais c'est pas pour ça que j'irais dans ses bras ! Si tu ne veux pas que j'y touche, je le ferais ! Il n'y a que toi et Asakura ! Et si t'es plus ouvert à certaines choses, on verra... »

Je me suis retourné, il me fallait un signe de la part de son père…Il m'a regardé, étrangement, et puis…

- Je ne pense pas qu'une relation de la sorte apporte de la stabilité, et vous deux, dieu sait que vous en avez besoin, je ne sais pas pour votre ami Saki, mais vous, vous êtes des cas à part ! Je ne sais pas, si vous allez, vous casser la figure en faisant ça ou si justement vous trouverez l'accord parfait... »  
- Vous n'êtes pas contre ? »  
- Nan, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Hitonari continue le basket, qu'il me rende fier, encore plus que Takuya, je me fiche du reste, il peut bien épouser une fille, un homme, un extraterrestre ou même deux hommes, le problème n'est pas là. S'il est bien... et bien c'est parfait ! »

Hiiragi m'a souri, lorsqu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, on a passé trois jours sans sortir de son appart' à faire l'amour encore et encore, consomer cet amour qu'on n'avait osé se dévoiler. Maintenant que tout était dit... s'aimer... s'aimer, et s'aimer, apprendre le corps de l'autre, l'aimer, le désirer. On a passé un petit mois ensemble à se dévoiler, s'apprendre, alors que Saki refusait toutes mes visites. Je ne comprenais pas, je pensais pourtant avoir été clair...

Asami est venu nous voir pour annoncer la sortie de Saki. Et malgré la réticence d'Hito, je me suis donné à lui, une dernière fois, offrir mon corps juste pour du plaisir, encore et toujours...

- Asami... »  
- Hum ? »  
- J'appartiens à Hito maintenant… »  
- Je sais ! »  
- Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois… »  
- Et bien, si il n'y voit aucun inconvéniant... je ne suis pas contre l'idée... »

Hitonari s'est assis sur une chaise et nous a regardé, ce type est loin d'être comme moi, il se donne, ouai, mais pas autant que moi. J'ai même l'impression que ça ne le branche pas des masses, à moins qu'il n'ose pas... Je lui ai fait un sourire, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il s'est levé et s'est arrêté net au milieu de la chambre. Je l'ai appelé, et il m'a souri. Il s'est assis sur le lit, Asami, a passé ses doigts sur lui, il a essayé de se défaire de son étreinte, mais je l'en ai empêché. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux paniqués.

- Détends-toi ! On va pas te manger ! On va faire doucement, je suis pas une brute et Asami non plus, et si franchement tu n'aimes pas on te laissera tranquille, on fait un essai, juste un ! »

Hito s'est détendu, Asami s'est reculé et a attendu. J'ai déshabillé mon petit blond et l'ai installé à califourchon sur moi, je l'ai pénétré en douceur, j'ai vu sa tête partir en arrière, il a des position très féminine desfois, mais justement j'aime ça, avec lui je suis dominant, mais j'ai la chance qu'il soit pas trrop demandant. Il est très différent de moi, tellement différent, je caresse sa peau, je baise son torse, il est si gracile, je n'ose pas le frocer de trop, il ondule lui même, avec une douceur féline, lentement mes mains ont commencé à faire bouger ses hanches, et il s'est mis à gémir, quand Asami a jugé le moment opportun il s'est approché et a embrassé sa peau. Hito avait l'air embarrassé, et ça m'a fait sourire, la première fois que je l'ai fait avec Saki et Asami j'ai ressentit cette espèce de gêne, mais elle avait rapidement disparue. Lorsque Asami, voulu prendre possession de ses lèvres, il se rétracta violemment, et baissa le visage.

- Naaaaaaannnn ! Excusez-moi, mais, mais pas ça ! »  
- Hito ? »  
- Akane, je pense que je vais rentrer, ton ami, n'a pas ce genre d'habitude, ni même de tendance, ça se voit. »  
- Non, Asami-san, je vous en prie, faite pas ça ! Juste que... que… je ne veux pas que vous m'embrassiez, juste ça... »

Asami l'a regardé avec de gros yeux, moi aussi, il avait dit ça d'une façon si féminine, si attirante, si...

- Haaaa reprend jamais cet air là, Hito, je vais finir par te violer tous les jours ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ben, t'avais l'air si sensuel ! »  
- Pardon... »  
- Nan c'est rien ! »

Je l'ai mis sur le dos, son sourire m'a transpercé le coeur, Hitonari est si beau, une beauté cristaline que j'ai peur de fendre avec mon tact. Je l'ai caréssé, embrassé, et je me suis à nouveau glissé en lui, avec le plus de douceur possible. j'ai repris mes mouvements avec douceur et une douce lenteur, j'ai regardé Asami, lui laissant quatier libre, il s'est glissé vers nous, m'a embrassé et s'est plonger en moi. Hitonari me souriait, Asami son contenait pour pas aller trop vite, et brusquer mon petit ange. j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose d'étrange dans ses prunelles bleutées.

- Ça ne va pas ? »  
- Si ! »  
- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- Rien ! »  
- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir ! »  
- Je... je... Akane, tu peux me serrer dans tes bras ? »  
- Ouai ! Ça va là ? »  
- Hum ! »  
- Dit Hito ? Ça te dérange pas, hein ? »  
- Nan ! »  
- Tu veux venir au milieu ? J'ai envie que tu sois en moi. »

Hito est devenu tout rouge, je lui ai souri, et il a accepté, depuis que l'on est ensemble, il n'a jamais pris cette place, mais j'ai envie de gouter à ce plaisir. Je me suis allongé sur le dos, et je l'ai senti m'envahir, Hito est doux, tout le temps, une sorte de poupée en porcelaine, j'ai regardé Asami, il m'a fait un clin d'œil. J'ai observé les yeux d'Hiiragi quand celui-ci l'a prit, au début il semblait si peu sûr de lui, comme un enfant, puis peu à peu il s'est détendu, ses hanches on été un peu plus vite, j'ai fait signe à Asami, d'aller un peu plus vite lui aussi, tout en gardant un œil sur les réactions de mon ange blond. Hito s'est cambré, et s'est mit à se mouvoir plus vite. Il s'est libéré après quelques minutes, de cette danse ardente et rapide, il s'est écroulé sur moi et pendant qu'Asami continuait son va et vient, je l'ai couvert de caresses. Hito gémissait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande une deuxième fois, Asami l'a suivit de peu, et nos deux corps l'ont serré tendrement, pour une petite minute de douceur. Ensuite il s'est retiré de mon ange, et m'a souri. J'étais heureux que cela se soit passé ainsi. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'Asami a partagé notre couche...


	5. Chapitre 5

_

* * *

_

**Coeur brisé, Âme usée**

**5 **

_

* * *

23 septembre_

C'est jour férié Asami et Saki sont revenu hier d'Amérique, avec un contrat en poche de la NG production, je me retrouve en bas de chez lui avec Hito, on a sonné et il s'est jeté à mon cou, c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit depuis sa sortie.

- Ça va vous deux ? »  
- Ouai et toi ? »  
- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, on a une boite de prod' et déjà deux dates de concert ! »  
- C'est géant ! Où ? »  
- Le Loose ! »  
- Trop bien ! »  
- C'est grâce à Asami ! »  
- Salut mec ! »  
- Bonjour les petits, comment ça se passe entre vous ? »  
- Bien ! Très bien ! Hito se décoince peu à peu ! »  
- Akane ! »  
- Je plaisante ! »  
- Oh ! Il est si timide que ça ? »  
- Ouai, une vrai fillette ! »  
- Akane ! »  
- Hé bien, dis-toi qu'il ne le sera plus du tout après ce soir ! »

Ne plus l'être hein ? Je ne pensais pas que celà puisse se faire, et justement, j'aimais bien son côté un peu... jouvencelle timide, ça régulait mes envies... J'ai regardé Saki l'attirer vers le lit et le déshabiller, mon ange m'a regardé, un peu paniqué, je me suis approché de lui et l'ai pris dans mes bras pendant que Saki le préparait pour la suite. Une fois dans mes bras, il semblait plus serein, plus apaisé, pourtant Saki ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal... Il devait le savoir... toujours être près de moi, je l'étais maintenant, et l'aurais été toute ma vie.

Saki lui a fait l'amour, moi je restais là, à le dévorer du regard, profitant de la scène comme si je n'allais jamais en revoir une d'aussi belle. Mon ange et mon chéri ensemble, j'ai embrassé mon chéri avec tendresse, pendant de longues minutes, qu'il m'avait manqué. J'ai senti Asami s'assoir sur le lit, sa main a glissé sur mon dos, et ses lèvres ont commencé leur travail qui me laissera une belle trace, rouge, mais qu'importe. Je surveille Hito de temps en temps, savoir si tout va bien... Il gémissait, soupirait, presque silencieusement, comme à son habitude, je gardais un oeil sur lui, prêt à intervenir en cas où, n'étant pas persuadé que Saki est eut une bonne idée, mais tout se passa pour le mieux. Je me souviens, l'avoir entendu murmurer des encore, ça me rendait plus serein, Saki l'a délaissé pour me faire subir la même chose, alors qu'Asami couvrait de caresses et de baisers, le blondinet qui me servait d'âme sœur, évitant soigneusement ses lèvres qu'il refusait à toute autre personne qu'à moi. J'étais de nouveau la proie de Saki, il ne m'attacha pas, j'en fus presque frustré, mais qu'importe, puisque ses mouvements avaient gardé leur ardeur d'avant. Ma main attrapa celle d'Hito, je le regardais, il se cambra, invitant Asami à en faire un peu plus. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, ma main caressa sa cuisse et glissant mon regard sur Asami, je lui intimais un oui de la tête. Hiiragi glissa son visage vers le mien, me regardant avec amour. Dieu que ce gars est magnifique, quasi pur, je me demandais pourquoi il était là, dans cette débauche de luxure… Je lui faisais du mal… je le souillais… Je l'ai embrassé à tout va pendant qu'Asami lui procurait du plaisir, lui ne murmurait qu'un seul nom, le mien. Hito se défit de l'étreinte d'Asami assez brusquement et partit sous la douche.

- Pas encore totalement ! »  
- Pas grave, Hito est pas un maniaque, même avec moi, faut que je me batte contre ce vilain penchant quand je suis avec lui, sinon, il se donne à moi sans vraiment d'envie, et j'aime pas quand il se force. »

En quelques mouvements je me retrouvais entre mes deux amants, et commençais à me perdre dans un dédalle de plaisir.  
Lorsqu'Hito revint dans la pièce et il me découvrit complètement « stone ». J'avais déjà jouis plusieurs fois et là ils étaient tous les deux en moi, me faisant pousser de profonds gémissements. C'était si bon...  
Hito s'est assis en face de nous et nous a regardé, je savais très bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir que je fasse cela devant lui, mais... Quand j'ai vu une larme s'écraser sur son torse, je me suis retiré du torrent de bien-être dans lequel je baignais et je me suis approché de lui.

- Pardon… pardonne-moi… »  
- Chut qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
- J'y arrive pas ! »  
- Ce n'est rien ! »  
- Akane ramène-le chez vous… J'ai eut tort de te demander ça… Hiiragi n'est pas comme nous, c'est beaucoup trop pour lui. »

Saki avait raison, j'ai l'habitude maintenant, je ne comptais plus le nombre de partenaires que j'aivais eut, et même si son corps semblait apprécier, son mental n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute, juste que pour lui, le sexe était une façon auxiliaire de montrer son attachement. »

- Asami ? »  
- Hm… c'est préférable Saki. »  
- Akane ? Hito ? Promettez-moi d'être heureux, hein ? »

Saki retira l'anneau que je lui avais offert, et le mit au doigt d'Hiiragi.

- Il t'ira mieux, à toi, qu'à moi. »  
- Non Saki ! non ! »  
- Moi je peux te partager, mais pas lui ! Lui, il a besoin de toi 24/24 ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester avec moi ! Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ! Je m'en remettrais ! Tu seras jamais que le deuxième à m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour. Je t'ai aimé Akane, mais aujourd'hui je dois te rendre la liberté. »

J'ai regardé ses yeux contenir ses larmes du mieux qu'ils ont pu, j'ai passé mes bras autour d'Hiirag, Saki avait fait son choix, et moi je devais faire le mien, proteger et chérir Hito, le garder au près de moi, l'aimer, le chérir, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Saki avait raison, Hito venait d'un tout autre monde...

- Adieu Saki... »

J'ai pris Hiiragi dans mes bras, j'ai commencé à l'habiller, on devait partir... rapidement pour que je ne me mette pas à chialer moi aussi. Les adieux étaient mieux sans aucune larmes. Moins difficiles...

- Arrête ! Arrêtez ! Saki, tu vas le laisser ? Tu vas laisser Akane ? Ce n'est pas une chose dont on dispose ! Tu ne peux pas me le donner ! Tu te fiches de tes sentiments et des siens ? Tout ça par ce que je n'arrive pas à entrer dans vos petits jeux ! Ce n'est pas juste pour lui ! Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse aimer plusieurs personnes, mais quand je vois Akane j'arrive presque à trouver ça naturel, il ne fait aucune distinction entre toi et moi ! Qu'es-ce qui vous empêche de vous voir même si je ne suis pas là ? »  
- Une promesse qu'Akane s'est faite, et qu'il m'a faite ! Il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas ! J'ai rompu avec lui après que tu te sois jeté dans la rivière. Par ce que je savais, et lui aussi, que TU passerais toujours avant moi ! Mais Akane n'a pas voulu ! Il voulait croire que tu pouvais continuer ta vie avec la meuf. Et j'ai vu dans ses yeux que je comptais beaucoup pour lui. On a décidé, enfin il a décidé, de rester avec moi, et moi je lui ai fait comprendre, que rien ne devait changer, tu passes avant moi ! C'est pour ça que vous vivez ensemble, et que je vie ici, c'est pour ça que je fais ma réapparition que maintenant, pour laisser le temps au temps ! Je ne veux pas être sujet de discorde entre vous ! »  
- Saki es-ce que tu aimes Akane ? »  
- Oui… »  
- Et toi chéri, tu l'aimes ? »  
- Bien sûr, mais… »  
- Y'as pas de mais ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu viens de le prouver à l'instant, tu serais prêt à le quitter, sur un simple claquement de doigt de ma part, mais j'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Par ce que c'est lui qui t'a remis sur pied quand tu en avais besoin ! Akane je veux que tu restes avec lui ! »  
- Je ne te quitterais jamais Hito ! »  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça ! Te l'ai-je dit ? J'ai juste dit que je n'arrive pas à me donner, à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y suis pour rien, pour moi faire l'amour c'est quelque chose de sacré, quelque chose de pur, ouai peut-être que j'ai des idées de pucelles, mais j'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas jouer avec ça... je ne fais pas parti de votre groupe, je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour deux d'entre vous. Même si je dois avouer qu'Asami est plutôt mignon... »

Hiiragi s'est crispé, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, une vive rougeur a teint ses joues. Il avait dit quoi ? Asami fit un grand sourire, Saki aussi. Hito venait de... Petit coquin, va ! Il est Vrai cet Asami était plus qu'alléchant, je ne sais pas quand, mais je crois que moi aussi je suis tombé sous son charme, pas à en devenir amoureux, non, juste que... Hum... il est très sexy!

- Heu... Je veux dire que... enfin... Akane, je... je non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

Je lui ai souri.

- Chut mon ange, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est mignon tout plein ça ! Je te promets de ne plus essayer de quitter Saki, en contrepartie, je n'appartiendrais qu'à vous deux… »  
- Nan, attend ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Mais, je... ce n'ai pas ce que je veux ! »  
- Que veux-tu ? »  
- Je... je ne sais pas… »

Saki m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a poussé sur le lit, il a fait en sorte de se mettre bien en face d'Hiiragi, pour m'offrir en spectacle, alors Asami s'approcha d'Hito et lui caressa le visage, j'ai compris ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire, mais ça ne me plaisait pas, Hito était pas comme ça, même s'il trouvait Asami beau, il n'était pas comme nous… Hito a enfoui ses mains dans la chevelure, de Ryuuichi et s'est mit à murmurer son nom, lorsque son visage eut rejoint le membre de mon ange. Il s'est mordu la lèvre tournant son regard vers moi, je lui ai souri de tout mon être, ce n'était pas grave, pour moi, qu'il murmure le nom d'Asami, ou le mien... ça n'avait guère d'importance, tout ce que je voulais c'était son bien être. Il s'est laissé porter par le flot de sensations toute la nuit, entre moi et eux, contre nous, avec nous, dans ce brouhaha de gémissements, et dans cette danse luxueuse. On a décidé plus tard seul à seul, de n'aller les voir que lorsque Hito le voudrait, quant à moi…. je pouvais aller les voir quand je voulais… Tout c'est super bien passé pendant 5 ans, personne n'aurait jamais pu se douter de la suite…


	6. Chapitre 6

**

* * *

Coeur brisé, Âme usée**

**6**_

* * *

5 ans plus tard_

- Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! »  
- Coucou mon choupinou ! »  
- Je t'aime, moi aussi mon poussin ! »  
- Il entre ou pas ton ange blond ! »

J'ai regardé Hito, j'ai vu des larmes dans ses yeux, ma main s'est posée sur sa joue, depuis ce matin il est dans cet état, pourquoi ? Il ne me dit rien...

- Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas Hito ? »  
- Rien je sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à entrer, quelque chose me rend triste, comme si quelqu'un pleurait. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ben, je sais pas… Il est bizarre depuis ce matin… »

Je l'ai embrassé, et Saki a pris sa main l'obligeant à rentrer. On s'est mit à la cuisine directement, dans une bonne humeur, factice pour mon petit ange… je me demandais bien ce qui n'allait pas…  
Vers minuit un coup de tel sonna.

- Ha c'est Asami qui dit qu'il fait des heures sup. fait chier ! Le dîner va être froid c'est son anniv' quand même ! Mochi mochi ? Haaaaa Kyusuke, comment ça va ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a, ta voix ? Tu pleures ? »

A ce moment là Hiiragi s'est effondré sur la table, faisant tomber son cadeau pour Asami, chuchotant son nom, alors que Saki tomba à genoux, des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Je l'ai entendu hurler comme si quelqu'un lui arrachait le cœur, que se passait-il ici ? J'ai pris le combiné et j'ai parlé au fameux Kyusuke.

- Asami s'est fait descendre ce matin, par un membre de la mafia chinoise… »

Mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine j'ai laissé tombé le téléphone par terre et j'ai serré Saki dans mes bras. On a passé la nuit à pleurer comme ça, serrant mes deux amours contre moi, j'étais le seul, maintenant, je devais avoir plus de force qu'aucun d'entre eux. Après son enterrement, on a loué un appart' tous les trois, je m'occupais autant de mon ange que de mon poussin, je bossais comme un fou pour ne jamais craquer. J'ai relevé Saki du mieux que j'ai pu. Et puis, un soir de janvier, six mois exactement après la mort d'Asami, avec Hito on a trouvé un papier sur la table de la cuisine.

_Mon chéri, et toi aussi, mon ch'tit Hito, je vous aime énormément, vous le savez ? Vous avez fait votre possible, tout votre possible, mais rien n'est récupérable si je ne le veux moi aussi. Asami a été le premier le tout premier à voler mon cœur c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Depuis tout ce temps j'accapare ta santé mon chéri, et je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant que je n'arrive à sourire, tu sais, comme avant… Mais je n'y arriverais plus, je le sais. Aujourd'hui ça fait six mois et je ne peux l'oublier, sa voix, son visage, sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres… Akane, tu dois t'occuper d'Hito, il ne le dit pas, il ne l'a jamais dit, mais moi et Asami on le sait, on le savait, il s'est amouraché de lui, ces cinq années l'ont vraiment rapproché de lui, mais je n'ai jamais été jaloux, non, ça me plaisait, et puis c'était le ch'tit Hito ! Et encore plus que moi, il souffre lui aussi, il souffre en ne disant rien… Promets-moi de le protéger… le bain est prêt mon amour, je te laisse, et ceci est un cadeau de ma part._

J'ai trouvé dans l'enveloppe une clef, la clé d'un nouvel appartement et sa bague.

_Je sais que vous ne pourrez plus vivre ici après m'avoir découvert pardonnez-moi, vivez heureux !_

- Saki ! Bon dieu nan ! »

J'ai défoncé la porte, tout était rouge, l'eau… Saki baignait dans un bain de sang, je me suis affalé sur le sol et j'ai entendu Hiiragi appeler les pompiers, je suis resté là, incapable de bouger... Notre vie, notre petit paradis s'écroulait. On avait passé cinq années formidables, je pensais que ça durerait toujours... Mais nan, Asami et maintenant Saki, comme si dieu nous punissait pour notre différence... pour notre luxure imposante. Pourtant... n'avait-on pas le droit de vivre, heureux ensemble. Je caresse sa joue, il est froid, si froid, je pleure, je suis perdu. Les pompiers me l'enlève, mon poussin, je ne sais plus où je suis, Hito me sert dans ses bras, je ne repête qu'une chose, je veux partir d'ici, loin très loin, là où Saki, ni son souvenir continueront à me hanter. Pour lui, pour Hito, sinon j'en mourrais aussi.

Je n'ai jamais pu me remettre de son suicide, jamais, cette fois-ci c'est Hiiragi qui joue les durs, il se saigne à fond pour moi, des fois j'ai envie de rejoindre Saki, mais j'ai fait la promesse devant sa tombe.

_5 ans plus tard_

On est revenu d'Amérique, on joue en NBA, enfin lui il joue, moi j'ai le genou en bouillie, c'est teriné pour moi... J'ai déposé des fleurs sur leurs tombes, j'y ai croisé Kondo en larmes, on ne s'est pas parlé... Je suis resté près d'une heure devant sa tombe, Hito se tenait juste derrière moi, non jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, je ne peux pas les oublier… lui et Asami. Au bout de dix ans, la douleur aurait du s'atténuer, mais non, je m'écroule, je m'écroule et je pleure.

- Akane ? »  
- Hito, j'en peux plus… »  
- Je sais… viens avec moi ! »

Il m'a tiré jusqu'à la tour, on a regardé le paysage, laissant le vent jouer avec nos chevelures, je fais un mini sourire... C'est ici que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour lui, oui, c'était ici que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Donc nous laissons le vent jouer avec nos cheveux, surtout les miens qui sont devenus longs et indisciplinés, comme avant, comme ce jour où il m'a montré cet endroit. Le vent ne nous fait plus peur, c'est un jeu, un jouet, un dernier adieu à cette Terre. On a 26 ans aujourd'hui, mais on a l'impression d'être à nouveau des lycéens, les petits gars de Kouzu, comme par le passé, je respire un grand coup, c'est le moment, assez de réflexion, je dois le faire, s'il m'a amené ici c'est pour cette seule et unique raison... Il m'a regardé monter sur la rambarde, je lui ai tendu la main, il l'a prise en souriant, mêlant nos mains, les serrant fort l'une et l'autre...

- Je t'aime, tu sais ? »  
- Moi aussi. »

J'ai sauté, il n'a pas lâché ma main, non…  
Quand les flics ont trouvé nos corps, ils n'ont pas pu défaire nos mains, le lendemain apparaissait dans le journal un petit article avec nos deux noms : les éternels amoureux se sont hier soir jeté de la tour de Kozou. Je demande pardon à nos familles, nos proches et amis, mais c'était la voie que l'on s'était tracé. Aller droit devant, où que l'on aille, ensemble, toujours, avec Hito, en haut, comme en bas, dans la vie, comme dans la mort...

Aujourd'hui on est de nouveau ensemble Saki, Asami, Hito et moi.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaannnn maman, regarde, je me suis fait un nouveau copain ! »  
- Ha oui ? »  
- Il s'appelle Toya, tu sais quoi il adore les poulpes, tu voudra bien lui en cuisiner un, un jour ? »  
- C'est bien mon chéri ! Quant au poulpe, je verrais avec sa maman, d'accord ? »  
- Madame, on peut aller jouer avec Kira ? On va jouer à son jeux préféré, il appelle ça Rolling's Angel ! »  
- Bien entendu. »

Quelques années plus tard, le trio inséparable entra dans le même lycée, ensemble toujours, on se l'est promis… et un après-midi…

- Haaaaaaaaaaa Kira t'as fais quoi ? »  
- Je me suis battu ! N'empêche ils recommenceront jamais, il se sont enfuis en hurlant on le refera plus Monieur L'aiguiseur, haha, t'aurais vu! »  
- Il est toujours comme ça ! Tu devrais l'en empêcher Toya ! »  
- Viens mon poussin, on va à l'infirmerie ! Tu viens mon ange ! Et puis laisse le jouer, il aime bien ce qui est tranchant hein mon poussin ? En tout cas ces faces de poulpes si ils t'ennuient encore je leur fait un drop kick ! »  
- J'arrive, Toya, et soit pas comme ça, je veux pas que tu te bagares, crétin, c'est moi qui vais devoir te soigner ! »  
- Tu t'en pleignais pas avant, hein? Mon ange... attends, tu vas voir ce soir... je vais prendre soin de toi, après le basket, on fera une troisième mi temps dans mon lit... Si ça te branche Kira... ? »  
- Sensei ? »

S'était la première fois qu'on voyait l'infirmier du lycée, un homme qui affaichait les 28 ans quelque chose comme ça, une vrai beauté. On lui sourit, comme si, c'était ça qui nous manquait.

- Ha vous voilà ! Ça fait un peu trop longtemps que je vous attends… »

On a rigolé, le médecin scolaire ajusta ses lunettes et nous a envoyé un beau sourire… ça recommence… la fin sera peut-être… meilleure ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

* * *

Ma fic la plus tordue, et peut-être la plus crue… je l'aime que moyennement…

* * *

_2004_


End file.
